


Santa Baby

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Missyadventures [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A Sudden Surge of Emotions, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Boys In Love, Christmas, Clubbing, Complicated Relationships, Crossdressing, Crushes, Cuckolding, Feminization, Genderplay, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Magnus Fossbakken Ships Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, POV Magnus Fossbakken, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Table Sex, This Was Supposed To Be a Porn Dammit, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Or: The story where the author suddenly found out Isak is polyamorous. And genderqueer.The POV changes every now and then. I'm making this to examine the poly Evak from various angles.This is not a guide to a life of polyamory. This is a story where the boys and girls try to be happy, the best they can. Not really angsty, either, but not all fun and games. But it sure is interesting, at least to me. I hope you enjoy it, too!





	1. Chapter 1

They look nervous.

No.

Isak is nervous. Issy-Missy is not. There might not be anything in the world that could make  _ her _ nervous. And especially not a night out at a club. That’s her turf, utterly and completely, the flashing lights, the writhing bodies, the glitz, the glam, the glitter.

The fucking glitter. She dabbed some - a lot! - on both his and Isak’s brows and he just knows he will find it a week later up his crack. But this is a christmas party, and it is important to dress appropriately.

Heh.

_ Appropriately. _

The stockings are supposedly striped red and white, but they’re so sheer that the colours are barely there. The green elf skirt with a white faux fur trim is cute as fuck, but it’s so far from appropriate that it’s pushing it even for her. It has a nice flow to it, but if Isak twirls around it will rise high enough to reveal her panties. Red lace. Not a thong, because Isak refused to leave the house with his cheeks completely bare, but the lace leaves very little to imagination. It looks nice, though, and for once her garter belt and suspenders match her underwear. The skirt and the matching shirt leave Isak’s midriff bare. It really enhances his butt, and working his ass off at the gym has made it nice and round. Plump. Funny, what can motivate a guy to work out. That’s just one of the many positive things she has brought in Isak’s life.

By now it almost feels like living in a poly relationship. Magnus isn’t sure how it happened, but somehow he is now the fifth wheel of Isak, Even, Issy-Missy and her daddy. When they’re shopping and see something they will nudge at each other’s arm, pointing it out. Look, she would love that. Wouldn’t this look good on him, so sharp and professional?

And now is a perfect time to try this. The sex club gig with the glory hole went incredibly well, and ever since that Isak has been playing with the idea of going to an actual club with her. As her. And a themed costume party seems like a perfect setting for it, really. If the reception is bad, Isak can always say it was just a costume. Nothing to it. She was just a costume, nothing more.

Magnus really, really hopes Isak doesn’t have to say something like that about her.

After all, she is family.

Magnus himself has continued his own explorations. He still has no idea what he is, but that doesn’t bother him anymore. During those adventures he has also scouted a good club for them to try this. It’s not a gay club. Issy-Missy is straight. But here they would not be kicked out or harassed, according to his research. Isak trusts him, because he knows he can. And she likes him, too, and Magnus himself? He simply adores her. He’s grinning constantly when around her, and now is no exception. He crawls out of the cab first and offers his hand to her. She takes it. She doesn’t care if she flashes her panties as she exits the car. But Isak squeezes his hand a bit tighter when they get on the line.

Magnus has a matching outfit to Isak’s, only a boy version. It’s less slutty, too, though the shirt is skin tight and the pants have a low waist. At least he’s covered. Decent. He also has a normal sized hat, where as Isak has a cute but useless tiny little thing clipped on his poofed up hair. Functional, nope. Adorable, fuck yes. The jingle bell attached to the choker around Isak’s neck clings and rings with his every movement.

How weird is it to have a major, major crush on your best friend’s female alter ego?

The bouncer doesn’t look at them twice. He checks their ID and lets them in. Isak is nervous to take off his winter coat, but Magnus helps it off her shoulders and hands it over to the girl behind the counter. Here they are now, at an actual club. Wham’s Last Christmas is blasting over the dance floor, the lights are all red, white and green and the walls and posts are dressed up in christmas decorations. The girls have baubles as earrings and the boys wear tinsel around their necks. A huge christmas tree stands in the corner, lights twinkling all over its branches.

“Don’t you just love christmas?” Magnus shouts in Isak’s ear. The music is so loud that is the only way to communicate. Isak smiles at him, his lips sparkly red with her lipstick.

“It’s really shiny!”

“Come on, girlfriend. Let’s get something to drink.”

Magnus takes her hand and leads her to the bar. Isak walks with her, as her, and keeps searching for a certain someone in the crowd all the way there.

“Others will be here a bit later”, Magnus says. “So we can get a couple of drinks in you first.”

Isak laughs, nervous. It is a solid plan, but it can backlash just as easily. When she gets drunk she loses the last of her inhibitions. But maybe a couple of drinks wouldn’t be too much.

She orders shots. Oh boy.

Isak takes the small glass and empties it with one go. Then he repeats the process once again, and just as she is waving at the bartender Mags guides her hand gently back down.

“That’s enough for you, missy.”

“The name’s Issy-Missy, cutie.”

And there she is. Isak steps back, and lets her take the throne. The game is on, and she is here to play it to the very end. Even is right, it is time. Isak needs this.

Magnus smiles at them.

“Like I would forget. Ooh, a booth! Come on!” Magnus drags them with him to the newly vacant booth and they sit down. She crosses Isak’s legs in a way that makes the suspenders peek out. Damn, it is a short skirt. Magnus can’t keep his eyes off the fur trim. It looks so soft, especially against her bare thigh.

His.

Her?

Magnus doesn’t know anymore. And what worries him more is the fact that it’s starting to feel less and less important. It’s weird to crush hard on your best friend’s feminine side but possibly crushing on your best friend, who is engaged to his soulmate? That’s just asking for trouble. But he isn’t really crushing on Isak, he just likes Issy-Missy a lot and she’s not real. This is all a game.

“Hello?”

Magnus blinks. Isak is grinning with those red lips of hers, leaning closer to Magnus.

“Huh?”

“I want another shot!”

Magnus isn’t at all sure if that’s a good idea. But how could he say no to that eyelash batting? Issy-Missy’s lashes are so long and sparkly, with all those little diamonds running along the roots. She’s so perfect.

“Sure. I’m buying. Wait here so they don’t steal our booth.”

Magnus leaves the booth and walks to the bar. While he waits for the bartender to fill the orders before his Magnus keeps looking back. At Issy-Missy. She is looking at her phone right now, so Magnus can really, really look at her. Her bouncy, full hair. Her flawless makeup complete with glitter. Her bare waist. Her bare thighs, her long stocking clad legs. That fur trim caressing her skin.

The shots clack on the bar counter in front of Magnus. He jumps and turns around, trying to ignore the bartender’s wink and grin. He blushes. He pays. He empties his shot before carrying Issy-Missy’s glass to the table.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks, sweetie.”

Issy-Missy grins and takes the glass between Isak’s long fingers. She gulps it in one go without staining the glass with her lipstick. Isak’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down on his stretched neck. Magnus stares at it, hypnotized.

Isak slams the glass on the table. Magnus snaps out of the spell. Temporarily, he knows. Issy-Missy slides out of the booth and up on her feet. She’s standing really close to Magnus. He can smell her perfume. Or maybe her hairspray is scented.

“Take me dancing”, Issy-Missy commands. Magnus can only obey. He tries to tell her he’s not a good dancer, but she doesn’t care. She has downed three shots and she wants to dance, and it’s best that Magnus goes with her to keep an eye on her. They enter the crowded dance floor and head closer to the center. When they find an open spot Issy-Missy turns to face Magnus and starts dancing.

That skirt is perfect for dancing.

If you don’t mind flashing your underwear, that is.

Issy-Missy doesn’t mind one bit.

Magnus just kind of sways in front of her. Isak doesn’t seem to care, or notice. He’s focused on her, giving in to her, becoming her. He dances with his eyes closed and his arms raised high, and when he opens his eyes and looks at Magnus all Magnus can see is her. She’s out. She’s proud. She’s beautiful.

Magnus places his hands on her bare waist. She smiles and spins around. She presses that spectacular bubble butt of hers against Magnus, against his hips, and grinds against him. She is laughing. This is all a game to her, and Magnus is lucky to get to play along.

When Isak pauses Magnus realizes the horrifying truth. He’s hard. Isak is pressing his ass against his hard on. Isak knows. He turns around and Magnus can only stare at him, frozen.

Isak is biting his red,sparkly lip. He glitters like a christmas fairy. Are christmas fairies a thing? They are now, and one has landed in front of Magnus. She is so pretty. Magnus raises his hand and touches her cheek, ever so lightly.

Where the hell is a mistletoe when you need one?

Of course, Issy-Missy doesn’t need one of those. If she wants to kiss a guy, she kisses him. Isak is so tall she doesn’t have to reach up, all he needs to do is lean a bit forward and their lips meet. Magnus can barely stand, he has only two shots in his belly but he is feeling dizzy. He is kissing his crush. Both of them at the same time, and he should be kissing neither.

Someone taps his shoulder. He knows who it is. He tries to break the kiss but she doesn’t let him. Magnus has to yank himself free. Issy-Missy looks over his shoulder and smiles, that cheeky grin of hers.

“Hi, mister Even.”

Magnus feels his stomach curl up. He kissed her. Even saw him. Even places his big, heavy hand on his shoulder. Magnus can feel his breath by his ear as Even leans closer.

“We need to talk.”

Magnus nods. He’s so scared. He has ruined everything, hasn’t he? Now he can’t play with her ever again. But the way Issy-Missy smiles at him, how Isak takes his hand and strokes at the back of his palm with his thumb, is somewhat reassuring.

So, he nods. They really need to talk. He rubs his lips with the side of his thumb and they stain it a bit. Sparkly red. What has he done?


	2. Chapter 2

He is nervous.

They decided to leave the club before others got there. Even texted them telling them that Isak had too many shots in an empty stomach and he and Magnus decided to take him home. And here they now are. Home. Isak’s and Even’s apartment. The couch is already opened up into a bed. They planned that Magnus would spend the night here and walk home tomorrow, to save up on taxi money.

Issy-Missy is a bit drunk. She laughs a lot, and loud, and is filled with badly hidden excitement. Isak is probably hiding behind her. Magnus doesn’t blame him one bit. If he had something like that to hold as his cover, he totally would. But he doesn’t have anything. It’s just him, just a frightened guy dressed like an elf, who has kissed someone he shouldn’t have.

“Look, I really am sorry”, he tries again. Isak giggles and Even hums, both telling him once again that there’s no need to apologize. Magnus is sitting by the kitchen table while Even is heating up glögg. Issy-Missy is sitting on the table, swinging her legs back and forth. She has fixed her lipstick. Not that Magnus really has the courage to look at her face. Especially her lips.

Even places a mug in front of him. It smells amazing, like christmas spices and sugar and berries. Comforting. Magnus wraps his fingers around the mug. The warmth is comforting. And staring into the dark red depths gives him something other to look at than Isak or Even or her.

“Magnus”, Isak says. “There is something we would like to talk about with you.”

Magnus just nods. He’s too scared to speak. But then he speaks anyway, because it takes at least two seconds for Isak or Even to start speaking.

“I’m so so so so sorry! I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did! She was so pretty and the lights and the music and PLEASE PLEASE DON’T BREAK UP BECAUSE OF ME!”

Isak and Even look at him. Then they look at each other, and the glitter on Isak’s cheeks pales in comparison to the sparkle in their eyes. Isak - no, Issy-Missy - turns on her hands and knees right in the middle of the table and Even leans down to kiss her. The skirt barely covers anything and  their kiss is so  _ open _ and so  _ wet _ and so much tongue that even Magnus understands that they really don’t look like they’re breaking up at all.

When the kiss eventually ends Even pulls himself back up. He takes the mug from Magnus, carefully, while Isak turns to face him. Still on his hands and knees, a smile on her lips, they crawl closer and kiss him. Magnus is too confused to kiss them back, but his hard on could probably knock the table over if he tried to. He looks at Even, eyes wide open, trying to understand what is happening and why Even is so okay with this. Even smiles at him, and his belly makes a somersault. Even is so hot. Magnus has tried to, vigorously, focus on Isak and Issy-Missy because his lust for Even’s lips and general tallness and his dick he has seen up close is too hard to handle.

Heheh. That’s what he said.

Magnus! Focus!

He pulls away from the kiss, panting slightly. Isak sits back on his heels. His head doesn’t quite hit the lamp and Magnus can’t help but think that something like this might be taken into account when planning the interior of this apartment. That the furniture will be climbed on. He has seen Issy-Missy practicing her dance on the coffee table in the living room, and that table is sturdy.

The bed is huge. It would fit three people easily.

_ FOCUS. _

“I don’t understand. You’re not mad at me?”

Issy-Missy grins. Isak’s eyes twinkle. Even leans his hip on the counter and crosses his arms, relaxed.

“We are not. Nor at each other.”

“We know you like her”, Isak says. “It’s really, really obvious.”

Magnus blushes. He had a hunch that he wasn’t as discreet as he hoped we was. His eyes get stuck on Issy-Missy’s suspenders, running along Isak’s thighs and disappearing under the skirt.

“I didn’t mean to. I know she’s not --”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you”, Even says calmly. He is right.

“-- available.”

She laughs.

“HAH!  _ She _ is not available? Really?”

“You know what I mean. She belongs to mister Even and --”

“Magnus. Sweetie. How many dicks did she handle in the booth?”

“It was different! They were hired dicks.”

“Not to her.”

Magnus pauses to think. Isak is right. It was all an elaborate game, but for the one inside the game, for Issy-Missy, it was real. So -- mister Even didn’t mind sharing?

“And since I’m the one cheating on Isak with her I don’t really have much say on this, do I?”

Even is right. Sort of. Magnus is too drunk and not drunk enough at the same time, and Isak’s thighs don’t help at all.

“We really like you, Mags.” Isak speaks now, calmly. He takes his hand, too. “You are a part of this now. A part of us. And we have been talking about this --”

“A lot”, Even interrupts. Isak nods.

“Yes. And. Well. I know this is sudden, but we would like you to have a go. With her.”

“With us, if that’s what is going to happen. We don’t know. You can’t really plan something like this, can you?”

Magnus doesn’t know what to think. But there is something he will have to tell them now. To confess.

“Even is really hot.”

Issy-Missy laughs.

“I know?”

Magnus shakes his head.

“No. I mean. I would never,  _ never ever ever _ do anything to hurt you two, but. Even is the first guy, maybe the only guy, who. Who I could -- I think you should know that.”

Isak rolls on his belly on the table and raises his heels up towards the ceiling. The skirt slips down to his lower back, revealing the red lace completely.

“You like me, don’t you?”

“You’re a girl”, Magnus says. “Well. To me. You’re a girl, and the prettiest girl I know, and really fun to be around with and yes, I have a huge crush on you.”

Issy-Missy winks at him.

“I think you’re cute, too. And hot.”

Magnus blushes. She thinks he is hot. She has slept with half of Oslo and thinks Magnus is in the top tier. That is hard to believe.

“What. Uh. What do you want me to do now?”

Issy-Missy rolls on her back. She paws at the pompom at the tip of Magnus’ elf hat.

“Want to go down on me? He would like to watch.”

Uh. Straight to the point. So like her, really. Magnus blushes intensely, but even he knows how plainly his hunger is written on his face. There is no use to deny it, he really wants to. And having Even watch it, that somehow makes it hotter. Is that weird? A bit sick, maybe? Does he care?

He nods.

Isak smiles at him. He strokes at his cheek, and then turns around on the table. She swings Isak’s leg over Magnus, so he ends up between them.

“Have you eaten pussy before, sweetie?”

It sounds so naughty. Eating pussy. Magnus nods, he has. But not with anyone who has boy parts. He is eager to try. Issy-Missy keeps smiling at him as she pushes her thumbs under the band of her panties and eases them off under her skirt. She throws them over at mister Even, who catches them and presses them tightly against his face. That makes her giggle and Magnus blush deeper. He knows what Even is smelling now, he is getting the same scent straight from the source. It’s intoxicating.

He wants more.

Issy-Missy leans back on her elbow, still smiling at Magnus. She grabs his hair with her free hand and guides his head, down between her spread legs. Magnus gets off his chair and pushes it back out of the way, he gets on his knees by the bed and between those smooth, milky thighs. He kisses the inside of the left one, softly, slowly, he works his way all the way up to her groin and then switches sides. She is sighing softly, pleased, she strokes at Magnus’ back with her foot. Pressing closer, eagerly, little impatient lovely slut.

She is completely bare down there. Not a single hair anywhere. Magnus wouldn’t mind if there was, he’s not picky on that front. But Isak’s dick sure looks pretty when it’s bare, pale pink and and rock hard. His balls are pretty too, and his tight little hole looks real good as well. Magnus licks his lips quickly, then pushes his tongue out of his mouth and gives the pale skin a long, slow lick, just beside the balls and the shaft.

“Ohhhh yes, baby, that’s so good”, Issy-Missy moans. She wraps her leg behind his shoulders and pulls him closer. “Make me all wet.”

Magnus takes the hint. He bites his tongue to make his mouth water, and he spreads his saliva all over Isak’s balls and the skin under and around them. He makes it sound wet, too, and that seems to drive her wild. Her moans get a higher, sharper pitch, and Isak’s dick twitches against Magnus’ cheek. Magnus himself, he’s so hard it aches. His elf pants rub deliciously against his tip, he can feel the fabric get a bit moist.

He’s getting wet, too.

That thought makes him close his eyes and muffle a moan against Isak’s thigh. This is so dirty. He is so naughty. They are naughty little elves. Does that make Even the Santa, then? He should stop thinking about elves and focus on what he’s doing now. Eating Issy-Missy’s pussy. He picks one of Isak’s balls in his mouth and sucks on it gently, twirling his tongue around it.

“Ohhhhh fuck yes”, she moans. “Suck on my clit.”

“Manners, Issy-Missy. Don’t order people around.” Even’s calm, assertive voice sends shivers down Magnus’ spine. He wouldn’t mind mister Even giving him an order or two. He pulls his face back, out from under the skirt, and looks at the tall man feverishly. He’s on his knees in their kitchen and Even is towering over him so, so  _ tall _ and he’s almost shaking.

“Well?” Even says, raising his brow. “Get back down there, boy. Make her loud.”

Fuck yeah. It is as good as Magnus imagined. Better, really. He just nods, yes sir, and dives back in. The fur trim tickles on his cheeks and at the back of his neck. Isak’s skin is glistening, slick and wet, and Magnus curls his lips around the sensitive underside of his hot hard dick. It is making her loud, just like mister Even asked him to, and that sends a splash of pleasure inside Magnus. He’s being a good boy.

He sucks on her clit. He travels up along Isak’s dick and takes the tip in his mouth. He sucks hard on it, listening to her moans, feeling her fingers claw at his hair. Her thighs pressing against his head on both sides, muffling the sounds. The best solution he can come up with is to make her louder. It works. Oh, it works really well, he teases the hole at the very tip of Isak’s dick with the tip of his tongue and lets his drool drip down along the shaft.

She is so wet.

He is so hard.

It almost feels like Magnus could come just from this. Eating her out, hearing her moans, feeling mister Even look at them. It’s the hottest thing he has ever experienced in his whole life. He is sucking on the tip of his best friend’s dick and that’s the hottest thing ever. His heart is racing, he is panting, he feels Isak’s body bend and his back arch. Issy-Missy sits up and grabs the back of his head, she shoves Isak’s dick deeper into his mouth and he welcomes it. He feels her fingernails dig into the back of his neck as she comes.

“Holy fuck!” Issy-Miss exclaims, exhausted. She lets go of him and lowers herself black down on her back. Her thighs release their grip of him. Magnus raises his face again, gasping, and he can still feel Isak’s taste on his tongue. He just sucked Isak off. While Even was watching. It is so wrong.

It is so hot.

Magnus turns his head and looks up at Even, suddenly a bit shy. Even looks at them both, and his face is both pleased and stern. When those blue eyes turn to look at him Magnus knows, and that knowing feels warm and heavy and full of expectation.

He’s in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Magnus is being difficult!

There is probably no need to be this nervous. Magnus knows Even is good at this, he is kind, caring and cautious. He is not going to do anything that makes Magnus uncomfortable in any way. Still, Magnus can’t stop nibbling at his bottom lip, peeling the thin strips of dry skin off them, as he stands up to face mister Even.

Issy-Missy is giggling on the table, still half out of it after her orgasm. Magnus finds it still a bit hard to believe. That he made her come like that. Or, well, like at all, really. Issy-Missy was something barely tangible to him, and now she could be his. Unbelievable, really.

Magnus can’t take it.

“Are you mad at me?”

Even pauses and blinks, like snapping out of a spell. Or hypnosis.

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I sucked your boyfriend off.”

Even looks at Isak. Isak sits half way up, leaning on his elbows. He strokes at Magnus’ leg with his foot.

“Is that what you think just happened?”

Magnus nods. Then he shakes his head. Then he shrugs.

“Sort of?”

“Evy, could you get me a robe?”

Even is already on his way out of the kitchen. He returns shortly, with a bathrobe that Isak puts on to cover himself. The glitter and lipstick are still there, but otherwise she is dormant now. Waiting.

“Mags, are you okay?”

Magnus nods. Shakes his head. Shrugs.

“Sort of.”

“Not good enough”, Even says firmly. Isak agrees. “Go to the living room, I’ll reheat the glögg.”

Isak takes Magnus with him and they go sit down on the couch. Magnus is squirming a bit. He is so embarrassed. He ruined everything, and now he will never get to play with her ever again.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Isak sits down right next to him, folding his leg under himself. Magnus keeps looking at his own hands.

“For ruining the game.”

“The game is not fun if everyone’s not having a good time, Mags. I’m happy you told us you are not enjoying it.”

Magnus isn’t so sure about that. It is a dream come true, why doesn’t it feel only good?

“I did like it. It was. Weird. But really cool and hot and. But now it’s over.”

Isak nods slowly. He smiles, too.

“When I first dressed up like this I felt like that, too. It was. It was the best sex we had ever had, wasn’t it Evy?” Even hums from the kitchen. Magnus hears a cupboard close. “And after it I was a fucking mess.”

Magnus stares at Isak eyes wide. It is hard to believe. Isak is so  _ at home _ as her. And so pretty, and.

“It felt weird. To want something like that. And it was really tough for me to come to terms with it that it was okay to want it. To like it, and to enjoy it.”

“I felt like shit after my first time with Isak. He was the first guy who actually fucked me and it freaked me out a couple of days later.” Even emerges from the kitchen with a tray and three mugs on it. He places it on the coffee table. “I thought I had come to terms with being into dudes too but apparently I had not.”

It is hard to believe. That Even has doubted him and Isak. He has doubted Evak? Impossible! The power couple of the century! No matter what life throws at them they stick together through it all and.

Annnnd.

Magnus frowns a bit.

“You really think this is okay.”

It isn’t a question. He knows the answer. They are Evak, and they can handle anything. Including a blowjob-ish from a friend.

It is okay.

“Yes”, Even says, placing a mug to Magnus’ hand. “We do. But if you don’t, we will take it slower.”

“Or not at all. We still like you and want to be friends with you if you decide against this.”

Magnus takes a tiny sip from his mug. He doesn’t taste any alcohol. Damn.

“Can I watch?”

Isak tilts his head.

“Hm?”

“You two. Or. Them. Can I watch you have sex?”

Isak looks at Even. Even smiles at him and nods. Isak nods as well, then looks back at Magnus.

“If you want to. But.”

“If at any point you feel uncomfortable at all, ask us to stop. We will. We won’t mind. We can have sex pretty much whenever we want to, you won’t be taking anything away from us.”

Magnus nods. A bit insecure still. Could he really ask them to stop, if they were having the best sex like ever?

“What if it’s really good?”

Isak smiles at him.

“It always is.”

“No it’s not”, Even corrects him. “It’s good, yes, always, but really good just most of the time.”

“Are you telling me my performance isn’t always up to par?”

Even throws a pillow at Isak.

“When you have sex there’s always at least two people involved. The partner and yourself. Both have to perform up to par, and sometimes you’re just not in the right mood.”

Isak snuggles with the pillow. The glitter rubs off on it a bit.

“What we’re trying to tell you, Mags, is that we really need you to just tell us if you’re not okay. Can you do that?”

“Also, we’d like to know what you’d like us to do.”

“Nothing too acrobatic, please, I’m still drunk.”

Magnus chuckles. He still feels a bit like an asshole, but at least the feeling is fading. And Isak is so fucking cute snuggling that pillow like that.

“Could Even be on top?” Magnus asks, blushing profusely.

“Works for me.”

Even nods, too. Okay, that’s settled. Magnus looks at them both, trying to figure out what he wants to see.

“And Mags? This doesn’t have to be a one time only -type of a deal. We can do this again.”

That is actually a relief. He doesn’t have to come up with the ultimate, perfect fantasy, he can just try something out.

“Could you. I mean. Would you like it if I maybe. Directed you? If there’s something I’d like to see?”

“If it sounds good to both of us, yes”, Even says firmly. Isak nods.

“And if it doesn’t, we just won’t do it and we’ll all forget about it. Maybe come back to it some other day. There’s no right or wrong here, just things that feel good right now or don’t.”

“But since it is our first time at this, maybe it’s best if we kept the requests and such pretty basic? We can try the kinky stuff later.”

“Evy is right. Isn’t he, Mags?”

Magnus nods. He is, once again, relieved. Just basic stuff means he doesn’t have to try and outperform himself with his requests, driving Isak and Even constantly wilder with dark desires. It feels much better to stick to the basics. Safer.

“I’d like to join you in the bed, but just watch. Is that okay?”

“Of course”, Isak agrees. “Uhm. Would you like to see us or them?”

Magnus thinks about it for a moment. He presses his tongue against the roof of his mouth and finds a lingering taste.

“You. Even and Isak. Could you remove your makeup too?”

Isak looks at Even. Even nods. He is okay with this all, and Magnus still has a hard time understanding why.  _ How. _

“Sure. You probably should too, or the bed will be full of glitter.”

“You’ll need to show me how. This is the first time I have glitter on my face.”

“And the first time I have some in my crotch!”

Magnus blushes, but he laughs with Isak. This whole night has been almost surreal, and it isn’t over yet. Even is left to clear up the dishes while Isak takes Magnus with him to the bathroom. He keeps the robe on and opens the mirror cabinet.

“Magnus, I just want you to know that I’m really happy we are doing this. No matter the outcome, really. Maybe we find something great, maybe we won’t, but at least we have given it a go.”

“I’m just worried that I’ll do something that will break you two. I couldn’t live with myself.”

Isak pauses, in the middle of opening a bottle of some clear liquid. He looks at Magnus.

“Uh. Have you met us?”

“Yes, I have! But I haven’t had sex with you.”

Isak is right, though. There is nothing on this Earth that could compete with the power of Evak. Those two have made it through some horrible shit and just grown stronger as a unit.

“Is there something else worrying you?”

Magnus nods.

“I’m a bit worried I might do something that will break me.”

Isak opens the bottle and wets some cotton fluff with the liquid.

“If you don’t think that it’s worth the risk, we totally understand. It’s just that you’ve been so obvious and we want you to be happy too.”

Magnus closes his eyes and lets Isak wipe the glitter away. It feels weird. Scratchy.

“You know, I’ve always said that love is worth the risk.”

“I know. You have told me so multiple times.”

Magnus waits for Isak to catch on. But he just keeps cleaning up the glitter.

“Doesn’t it freak you out?”

“What?”

“That I used the word ‘love’ just now.”

Isak wipes his thumb gently over Magnus’ mouth.

“Love doesn’t scare me anymore. I’ve gotten used to it.”

“But what if I fall in love with you? Or with him?”

“If that makes you uncomfortable, we should call this off now. As for me, I have learned, living with Even, that it’s no use worrying over something that hasn’t happened yet. I’ve made my risk analysis carefully and I am accepting the possible consequences. You can open your eyes, you’re done.”

Magnus opens his eyes and sees Isak, in his glittering beauty, and he knows. A part of him knows that this is really, really dangerous. And incredibly stupid. He is just enough off balance to ignore that part.

“Okay.”

Isak tilts his head.

“Are you sure?”

Magnus nods. He shakes his head. He shrugs.

“I want to find out.”

He waits while Isak removes his glitter and makeup. He helps Isak untangle the elf hat from his hair. When they exit the bathroom the apartment is dark, except for the light floating through the cracked bedroom door. When Isak brings his hand to Magnus’, he takes it.


	4. Chapter 4

Isak doesn’t know how he could make Magnus understand. He isn’t sure if he understands himself, either, no matter how many days or weeks he has spent wondering about this. He loves Even. Even loves him. That’s the base he is building everything on, his life, his love, his everything. His home. It’s a solid foundation, unwavering, safe. On that ground he can build anything.

But is there enough ground to build a house for more than two people?

Does he want to build it?

Magnus gives his hand a little squeeze. Isak returns it, smiling, it’s okay. It feels a bit weird, really, to have switched places with him like this. Usually it’s Magnus who is holding him together. The last time Even spent a couple of months in a rapidly switching series of episodes Magnus was Isak’s rock.

She really likes Magnus, too. Like, really, really likes him. As if having another persona in his life isn’t complicated enough, she seems to be very, very open in her relationships as well. Or, well. He is. They are. Isak Valtersen is not keen on labels, but he is a polyamorous genderqueer who is into guys. Into two specific guys at this moment, and in a matter of seconds they will both be in the same bed with him.

Isn’t he lucky?

Isak stops at the bedroom door and turns to look at Magnus. To really look at him. He should be braver. He should just tell him. But he needs him too much to risk scaring him off. Magnus is shipping him and Even so, so hard, that this might be too much to handle after all.

“Look”, Isak says, one last time. “I need to know I can trust you. That I can count on you telling us if you’re not okay.”

Magnus chuckles. He sounds nervous. He swallows, hard. Isak is doing a really great job on not checking his crotch every other second.

“Yes. You can. It’s okay, just do whatever you want to do together. I’ll watch.”

For a split second Isak remembers Magnus and his mouth under her skirt and something warm rushes through his whole body. His tongue in Isak’s mouth. His arms around her on the dance floor. Isak wants this so bad he can taste it, and yet he is a coward.

He pushes the door open.

Even is there, waiting for them, spread out on the bed. He looks so pretty. Relaxed. Isak and Magnus are both nervous wrecks but Even is solid land.

“I thought you just started without me.”

Isak laughs. He shakes his hair.

“You obviously haven’t removed glitter from your face. That shit is sticky.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything. He’s staring at Even’s nudity with his mouth open.

Adorable.

Even  _ is _ beautiful. Especially naked. He’s so tall and stretched out that all clothes hang on him a bit funny. Without them the awkward teenager look is removed completely, and all that’s left is dazzling beauty. Long lines and sharp curves and that lovely, delicious thick dick. Looking at it makes Isak’s mouth water.

Isak would love to undress. To leave her at the door and crawl into bed as only him, as Isak. But it might be too much. This has to be done carefully. Delicately. So he pulls her smile on his lips and taps Magnus under his chin.

“Close it up before he sticks his dick in there.”

It’s so easy for her. Profanities come naturally, they just roll off her lips. It’s easy to stand behind her, peeking over her shoulder. Magnus blushes and closes his mouth, she pecks a kiss on his cheek and then crawls over to Even.

“Hi there”, she says, with a smile. Even hums at her and wraps his arms around Isak. Even’s lovely, big hands nestle at the curve of his lower back. They feel so safe, even when they slide lower and pull the skirt up off Isak’s ass. He is showing Isak’s ass off to Magnus, Isak realizes, and that thought is a serious turn-on. Fuck. Isak is like hot wax, he’s melting and spilling everywhere.

Isak can feel Magnus crawl on the bed. Near the headboard, probably leaning his back on it. A peculiar choice of location, it’s not optimal for viewing Isak’s ass. Or his dick, or Even’s. But it is a good place to look at their faces. Isak doesn’t look at him, not yet, he looks at Even and kisses him hard.

It’s almost like Isak can feel Magnus look at him. It’s his imagination, he knows it, but he is still a bit drunk and a huge fucking mess and when he kisses Even he closes his eyes. He remembers Magnus, standing on the dance floor in his stupid elf hat and glitter on his face, he remembers the fucking awe in his eyes when he looked at her. That’s a moment Isak will keep in his heart forever, that short, half a second before he kissed Magnus. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. Isak thought the time for first kisses has passed now that he is engaged to his fucking soulmate, but he got one.

Isak lets her tongue slip into Even’s mouth. He’s letting her take charge now, so he can think. Or at least try to, when Even spreads out his cheeks and presses his finger teasingly against his hole all brain function shuts down and turns into a moan. Isak can hear Magnus draw a sharper breath. He can imagine his dick twitch. His mouth is so fucking wet, he wants to taste Magnus so bad. He can’t. Not tonight. Not yet.

Even seems to like it. How turned on Isak is, how electrified, the way Even’s every touch and stroke make him jump and moan into the kiss. Isak can feel it, from how Even presses his body against him. Even wants him. He likes him, he likes this. That is such a relief, and Isak can’t think highly enough of his man. Even is everything he could ever wish for, and more, and still he’s willing to share. He’s incredible.

Isak lets his hand travel down Even’s chest, between their bodies. He remembers how different Magnus feels, somehow sturdier. More substantial. Even is fragile. Resilient as fuck, yes, but still there’s this fragility in him that Isak can never unsee. The core pain, the bottomless pit deep in his chest, Isak can often hear how the thin ice covering it cracks. With Magnus he doesn’t see it, because he doesn’t know it yet.

He finds what he’s looking for. Even’s dick. It’s smooth and hard in his hand, he wraps his fingers around it and smiles into the remains kiss when Even stumbles out of it. Isak moves his hand slowly, he is in no hurry. He rests his cheek on Even’s shoulder and jerks him off, and the sounds Magnus makes are amazing. They’re barely there, so tiny little whimpers, they make Isak so turned on he can’t pull this dirty filthy exhilarated grin off his lips.

Even isn’t that quiet, either. His moans are caught up deep in his throat, like small barks. They make Magnus whimper more, and Isak is more than happy to make Even louder. He turns his thumb over the tip of Even’s dick and rubs at it, pressing lightly. That pulls out a hissing  _ fuck _ that makes Isak purr. He is pleasing his men. It feels so fucking good.

Isak opens his eyes when Even lays back to just receive the best handjob that drunken Isak can offer. He looks over Even, directly at Magnus. He moves his hand faster. His lips parted, his eyes burning a dark fire. Magnus sees how he looks at him and blushes, but he doesn’t look away. See, Mags? See what Isak can do? He could make Magnus feel so good.

Even is getting close. Isak and Magnus can both hear it. Isak keeps looking at his friend. Magnus is turned on, he is so turned on, Isak can see the imprint of his dick through his elf pants. It’s so close that he can almost smell it. Even pushes his fingers into Isak’s hair and pulls down. He wants to kiss Isak, and Isak lets him. The kiss is sloppy and out of breath. Isak moves his hand faster still, he’s giving Even his all, to make him come. He is kissing Even with his eyes open, not breaking his eye contact with Magnus. He shouldn’t. He knows. He’s pushing it, pressuring, and Even might get his feelings hurt too, but he just can’t look away.

Magnus looks tense. His breathing is shallow and sharp. He looks like he’s doing something he’s not supposed to and he’s so scared of getting caught he fails to notice what’s going on. Isak barely notices it himself, he doesn’t realize Even comes until he feels the wet on his fingers.

“Fuck, babe, that was good”, Even sighs, spent. Isak pulls his hand away. He looks at the glistening cum on it. He looks at Magnus. Magnus licks his lips slowly, but shakes his head. Isak nods. He licks his fingers clean himself.

Even scoots over to the side of the bed. He yawns.

“My meds are kicking in, babe. Do you two mind if I call it a night?”

Isak knows. He just knows. Bless that man.

“Not at all, love. Should we go to the living room?”

“It’s cool.” Even turns his head back, puckering his lips. Isak gives him a kiss goodnight.

“I love you.”

“Love you too. Don’t stay up all night, okay?”

“No promises.”

Even hums, amused, and then falls asleep. His dose has been cranked up again, and when it hits it’s like turning a switch. Isak looks at Magnus.

“He’s out. And we need to talk.”

“I need to go to the bathroom”, Magnus mumbles. Isak knows why.

“Okay. It’s okay, Magnus.”

Magnus crawls out of the bed and scutters to the bathroom. He locks the door. Isak turns on his back on the bed. Even is breathing slowly and steadily beside him. They would need to talk tomorrow. Like, really talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Isak is so nervous. He is waiting for Magnus to finish jerking off in the bathroom. He is trying his best to make his own hard-on settle down, but it’s really tough when he’s thinking about Magnus in the bathroom and feeling Even’s warmth beside him on the bed. He turns his head, to look at Even, and that really doesn’t help at all.

Even is so beautiful. Isak loves him so much.

Still, he is having butterflies in his belly, thinking about another man. Magnus. Isak is laying on his back on his bed, wearing a skirt that’s barely covering his hard dick, and thinking about Magnus. It feels surreal. Ever since Jonas left the country Mags has really been there for him, and Isak would call him his best friend.

After Even, of course.

Isak stands up and unzips her skirt. He wiggles himself out of it and takes her top off too. It’s just him now, naked, Issy-Missy is on the floor at his feet and he really doesn’t feel like putting her on right now. He needs to talk with Magnus. Alone. So he walks to the closet and takes out a pair of gray slacks. He notices they’re Even’s after he’s pulled them on and they’re gathering at his ankles. It doesn’t matter, he decides, and sneaks out to the kitchen.

He sits down by the table. By this very same table he told Even a couple of weeks ago that they might have a problem in their hands. That Issy-Missy was really starting to like Magnus a bit too much. Isak remembers how scared and ashamed he was. But he told Even anyway, because Even is his best friend and he really wanted to talk about this with him. He needed to. So he told Even about it, and Even was supportive and caring and kind, and after that talk they felt like they had more love between each other, not less.

This is a good thing, Even keeps telling Isak. Self discovery is a good thing. Love is a good thing. Happiness is a good thing, and Even is happy, and Isak can be too, and it’s okay. Isak listens to the apartment. Even’s heavy breathing in the bedroom. A random little sound Magnus makes in the bathroom. All he can do now is wait, and during that time he can gather up his courage.

He knows Magnus likes her. And, after earlier tonight, he knows Magnus likes Even. Even is the only guy he could --

The only guy. And Issy-Missy is not a guy to him. She is a girl. Isak is a guy, and this is really simple math, isn’t this? Drunken Isak can make the calculations. The numbers don’t lie, and they aren’t pretty. He has zero chance with Mags. Luckily, she is around as well. Isak can have Magnus through her. It’s at least something, and maybe in time Magnus might come around. Maybe?

He really should just tell him.

The bathroom door opens. Isak sharpens up. It’s Magnus. It’s time.

“I’m in the kitchen”, Isak says, in a quiet voice. Magnus comes there. He looks so fucking adorable in his elf outfit. Goofy, silly Mags. Isak’s belly is full of butterflies immediately. Magnus is blushing, too, and that just adds to his charm.

“Hi”, Isak says.

“Hi.” Magnus come to the table and sits down, opposite to Isak. He is squirming a bit.

“Are you okay?”

“I don’t know. It’s just so confusing.”

Isak nods, slowly. He knows.

“Yeah. I’ve had time to think about this. To process this. And it’s all new to you, and I really understand it.”

“Nah, I get it. I do. You want a boyfriend for her and I’m a lucky bastard.”

Magnus sounds so nonchalant. He is just stating something this big. Like it’s a simple thing. Could it be a simple thing?

“Uh. Basically, yes. What do you think about that?”

“To be honest? I’m thrilled. And that scares me, because. She’s not. I mean, you’re. You know?”

Isak nods slowly. He knows.

“I have no girl parts.”

“Thank you. Yes. You don’t. You have boy parts and that’s a bit difficult for me.”

Isak nods again. Slower. He’s not looking at Magnus anymore, he’s staring at the table.

“But you like Even’s parts, don’t you?”

Magnus makes that barely audible sound he makes when he’s suddenly ashamed of something.

“I don’t know why. He’s just so perfect for you, you know?”

Isak frowns.

“No. You’ve lost me. What?”

“Even is perfect for you. And you’re perfect for him, and that -- isn’t that what everyone wants? A perfect relationship?”

“Mags, no relationship is perfect.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But Evak is bloody eternal. The dream team. Don’t you think so?”

Of course Isak thinks so. Even is perfect for him, and they fit really well together, and like all relationships theirs takes work but it doesn’t feel like work at all.

“I still don’t understand how this is relevant with your lust for Even.”

“My what?” Magnus chuckles, trying to make light of this. Isak doesn’t let him.

“I saw you. How you looked at him. Plus, you confessed it yourself earlier. I’m not that drunk.”

“I would never touch him! He’s yours!”

“Thank you. You are a good friend. But I don’t own him.”

It feels weird. To be this jealous. He is jealous that Magnus likes Even more than him. How selfish can he be, really?

“So, you’re telling me to go for it?”

Deep breaths. Deep, slow breaths.

“Honestly? No. I want a boyfriend for her, not for Even.”

Isak is so relieved when Magnus nods.

“Told you. I promise, I won’t -- Even is your man.”

“What do you think about the other thing? About Issy-Missy.”

Magnus smiles a bit shy. He’s just so adorable, Isak can’t handle it.

“Does she really like me?”

Isak nods.

“She likes you a lot. She would like to be your girlfriend. But -- you know she doesn’t really leave the house much, right?”

“I know. It’s cool. I like couch dates, they’re cheaper too.”

“She would like to have sex with you, too.”

This time Magnus isn’t that quick to answer. He thinks about it. For a long time.

“Like. Sex-sex? Like parts of me go inside -- places?”

Isak almost laughs. But he manages to stop himself in time.

“If you ask her, yes. But she will be your girlfriend if you won’t do that.”

“I’m not sure. Maybe? I’m not proper gay you know.”

Isak’s heart sinks a bit. But he keeps smiling, a small, encouraging smile.

“She is very bold. Just tell her to stop whenever she goes too far.”

Magnus laughs. There is a tone in that sound that lifts some weight off Isak’s heart.

“Bold. Yeah, that’s her. I like it, she’s sassy and confident and sexy as fuck.”

Isak places his hand on the table. Reaching out. Magnus takes his hand and holds it.

“I know this is scary”, Isak says. “At least I’m scared. But I also think this is something worth trying.”

“I think so too. You’re my best friend, Issy.”

Isak doesn’t know if Magnus adds the Missy in the end in his mind or not. He doesn’t ask. He takes what he can get. He gets up, still holding hands with Magnus, and walks to him. He smiles, her smile, the kitchen is dark and the street lamp’s light seeping through the window makes everything look like a dream.

“Hi there, cutie”, she says and sits down on the edge of the table in front of Magnus. She touches Magnus’ cheek with his free hand, and Magnus pushes his face lightly against her touch. “Want to be my boyfriend?”

Magnus smiles. And he nods. And as Isak bends down to kiss him he keeps smiling against her lips. Butterflies flutter around inside Isak, just like during their first kiss. But he has to remember, Magnus is kissing her. Not him. She slides down from the table, in Magnus’ lap, Magnus between her legs. Magnus grabs her from behind Isak’s back and pulls her closer, to keep them steady, all the while keeping the kiss going.

He is a great kisser. Issy-Missy is a lucky girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Even opens his eyes slowly. He was a bad kitty and skipped his meds tonight. He can miss them once without it being a big deal. He’d feel groggy tomorrow, that’s about it. No biggie.

Instead, what is going on in the kitchen, that’s a huge deal. It kind of kills Even a bit, not being there, but he knows Isak and Magnus are both more open to each other when he’s out of the way. Like in drug induced sleep. Supposedly. And Isak needs them to be open to each other, more than he himself might realize.

The fact is, that Isak needs someone else in this relationship. And Magnus is both an obvious and a great choice. It’s been steady for a while now but Even knows, he knows from sore experience, that times like this never last. When he crashes, and that is a when, not an if, Isak will need someone by his side this time. He deserves someone normal in his life.

Even also knows he is already stretching himself a bit too far. He has been since September or October, somewhere around the time the leaves fell Even started to feel more down again. He has been fighting it. He has kept a strict routine with a healthy diet and even some exercise, but as the darkness grew longer and deeper Even’s mood got heavier. He will make it through Christmas, but the new year is looking grimmer than he’d like.

Magnus will keep Isak busy. He will be there for Isak when Even can’t. Especially when Mister Even won’t be available. Isak needs Issy-Missy, but for a while now being Mister Even for her has been feeling more and more like a chore. A duty. He needs a break, to focus on himself and to heal, and that doesn’t have to mean Isak will have to hold back an integral part of himself.

The bathroom door opens. Magnus is done. Even closes his eyes again and focuses. He’ll listen carefully and record this scene in his head, so he can examine it later. He doesn’t want to miss a thing. 

“Hi”, Isak says.

“Hi,” Magnus replies.

So it begins.

 

The kitchen is filled with sounds of kisses, brushing touches and soft sighs. That’s going to last for a while, Even concurs, and instead of listening to that hotness he focuses on the inside of his head. He rewinds the conversation he just observed, to the beginning.

_ “Are you okay?” _

_ “I don’t know. It’s just so confusing. _ ”

Even takes note that Magnus said it’s confusing. Not wrong, not suspicious, not weird. Confusing. Bless that boy, really. Issy-Missy has chosen well.

_ “Yeah. I’ve had time to think about this. To process this. And it’s all new to you, and I really understand it.” _

_ “Nah, I get it. I do. You want a boyfriend for her and I’m a lucky bastard.” _

It really is that simple, isn’t it? There is a girl and there is a boy, that’s the oldest story in the book. Magnus is also right, he is lucky. They both are. Isak is an amazing and wonderful creature, and ever since discovering her he has been -- it’s been like watching something being put together. Something beautiful is forming in front of Even’s very eyes, and he is happy to have the privilege to witness it.

_ “Uh. Basically, yes. What do you think about that?” _

_ “To be honest? I’m thrilled. And that scares me, because. She’s not. I mean, you’re. You know?” _

_ “I have no girl parts.” _

_ “Thank you. Yes. You don’t. You have boy parts and that’s a bit difficult for me.” _

Even knew it would come. He grit his teeth to brace himself for the blow.

_ “But you like Even’s parts, don’t you?” _

There it was. The elephant in the room. Magnus did blurt it out earlier tonight, in the kitchen, but still they just kind of danced around it. Even has noticed Magnus ogling at him. Isak has noticed it too. Magnus is many things, but subtlety is not his virtue.

Nor Isak’s. Even knows the conversation will be happening in near future, the one where Isak confesses to him that it’s not just her who has a crush on Mags. He just hopes it will take place soon, if Even crashes before that Isak will keep it inside him and the secret will eat him alive for nothing. It is okay. Even feels safe with Isak, and that safety doesn’t falter in front of Magnus. Or anyone. Their souls are one, and nothing will break that bond, ever. Even can crash, he can be here but not really present for a few months and when he comes back Isak will be there waiting for him, and Even can take his place by Isak’s side just like he’d never left at all.

Meanwhile Isak would have someone.

That’s just. That’s really great, isn’t it?

_ “I don’t know why. He’s just so perfect for you, you know?” _

That is bullshit. Even knows he’s not perfect, he’s so far from perfect it’s kind of pathetic. He isn’t perfect for Isak, but he seems to be the One, and that is something he will aspire to deserve for the rest of his mortal and eternal life.

_ “No. You’ve lost me. What?” _

_ “Even is perfect for you. And you’re perfect for him, and that -- isn’t that what everyone wants? A perfect relationship?” _

_ “Mags, no relationship is perfect.” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, I know. But Evak is bloody eternal. The dream team. Don’t you think so?” _

“Oh god --”

Isak’s soft whimper penetrates the scene inside Even’s head. He’s hard, immediately. The sounds of Isak really enjoying himself are the best fucking aphrodisiac ever, and all Even can now see in his mind is Isak’s face, his cheeks flustered, lips parted, his dark lashes fluttering against his cheeks.

Focus. He needs to run this through before he has the chance to forget something. Even takes a deep breath and pushes the sounds from the kitchen out of his mind.

_ “I still don’t understand how this is relevant with your lust for Even.” _

_ “My what? _ ”

_ “I saw you. How you looked at him. Plus, you confessed it yourself earlier. I’m not that drunk.” _

_ “I would never touch him! He’s yours!” _

_ “Thank you. You are a good friend. But I don’t own him.” _

There, my dear Isak, you are wrong. Isak owns Even. He owns him completely, and every last bit of him is given to Isak with great joy. Too bad some of those parts are bad, as well. That’s where Magnus steps in, hopefully.

_ “So, you’re telling me to go for it?” _

_ “Honestly? No. I want a boyfriend for her, not for Even.” _

Oh, thank you Isak, thank you. Even wouldn’t have the heart to turn Magnus down. Especially since he is kind of family by now. He is cute, and in his own way kind of hot, but Even really, really doesn’t need more people to be there for. He can barely handle one.

_ “Told you. I promise, I won’t -- Even is your man.” _

_ “What do you think about the other thing? About Issy-Missy.” _

_ “Does she really like me?” _

Oh, sweet boy. If you only knew.

_ “She likes you a lot. She would like to be your girlfriend. But -- you know she doesn’t really leave the house much, right?” _

_ “I know. It’s cool. I like couch dates, they’re cheaper too.” _

_ “She would like to have sex with you, too.” _

At this point Even held his breath. It is a big deal. Big question. Could Magnus do it, or would that remain Even’s duty? Fuck, not a duty, a privilege! But he is stretching. Too far.

_ “Like. Sex-sex? Like parts of me go inside -- places?” _

_ “If you ask her, yes. But she will be your girlfriend if you won’t do that.” _

Okay, that sounds hot as fuck. And the sounds of intense making out in the kitchen dont’ help one bit. Even is horny as hell. Maybe Magnus and Issy-Missy will let him watch them sometimes? Possibly even..film it? Oh, fuck. Even bites the inside of his lip and strokes at his bulge gently. Not yet. He’s not done.

_ “I’m not sure. Maybe? I’m not proper gay you know.” _

Oh, fuck. Poor Isak. That must be tough for him to hear. But these things take time, and Magnus is curious by nature. It will be okay. Surely.

_ “She is very bold. Just tell her to stop whenever she goes too far.” _

_ “Bold. Yeah, that’s her. I like it, she’s sassy and confident and sexy as fuck.” _

Told you. It’s going to be just fine.

_ “I know this is scary. At least I’m scared. But I also think this is something worth trying.” _

_ “I think so too. You’re my best friend, Issy.” _

Even sighs, relieved. Good. It is scary, and big, and a huge change for all of them, but all in all Even is convinced this is a good thing. It will lead to good things, to happiness, hopefully for all three of them. And if not all of them, then at least Issy. The love of his fucking life. Who is right now in their kitchen kissing some other boy and Even is really, totally okay with it. It’s kind of weird, maybe? But he is. He is just happy for Isak.

And still horny as fuck. Now that he’s thought things through he finally allows his hand to slip inside his underwear and grab his throbbing hot dick. He bites the corner of his pillow to keep quiet as he is jerking off, listening to the tiny little gasps and wet sloppy kisses, to hands stroking skin and hips grinding together, until he comes. It doesn’t take long.

Mags is right, Even thinks as he rests his head back on his pillow, catching his breath slowly. He is a lucky bastard. They both are.


	7. Chapter 7

Her lips are so, so soft. Her tongue is quick, slippery and shameless. It flicks against Magnus’ mouth, his lips, his tongue. Magnus receives it willingly, and welcomes it warmly, with his own tongue. Being kissed by Issy-Missy is every bit as awesome as Magnus has always imagined.

It doesn’t even matter that Isak doesn’t look like her right now, in those gray slacks and without a top. It is her. Magnus is holding her on his lap, kissing her, his hands are stroking at the curve at her lower back and the round mounds just under it -- sublime, really.

She takes Magnus by the wrist and guides his hand over her chest. It’s flat, yes, but Magnus doesn’t mind small breasts. And he is now more interested in her nipple anyway. He runs his fingers over it, and it gets raised, hard. He pinches it lightly and Issy-Missy pulls away from the kiss, to gasp and moan. Magnus grins. He bends down and presses his mouth over the hard nub. He sucks on it, gently, and Issy-Missy pushes her head back.

“Oh god --”

It doesn’t sound like her. The voice is lower, deeper, it sounds like Isak. Magnus wants her back. He grabs Isak from the back of his neck and pulls her into another deep kiss. There she is. She pushes Isak’s body tight against Magnus, rutting his hips against his lap. Isak is hard again. Magnus is still hard, so fucking hard, and this illusion in his arms is far more transparent than he would have liked.

They should stop. There’s too much Isak here now, it’s too complicated. But Isak tastes so hungry. He tastes like her, too, and she is the hottest thing Magnus has ever seen, and he has already done so, so questionable things with her tonight. The memory of that moment, of going down on her, making her so  _ wet _ and making her come, it flashes through Magnus and gathers to the tip of his dick. It makes him drip.

“Hey, girlfriend”, Magnus mumbles on her lips. “Want to return the favour?”

Issy-Missy smiles. She strokes Magnus’ hair and tickles at the back of his neck.

“Sorry, sweetie. I don’t suck dick.”

Magnus frowns. Isak loves sucking dick. But she doesn’t. Crap. He could ask Isak to do it -- no, he couldn’t. That would be way, way too weird. This is weird and wonky enough as it is.

“Wellll. Anything else you can think of?”

She grins. She has the filthiest grins, oh god.

“Plenty, boyfriend.” There is uninhibited pleasure in that word as it rolls off her lips. Issy-Missy is thrilled to have Magnus as her boyfriend, and that is amazing and unlikely in equal measures. But as she slips Isak’s hand inside Magnus’ elf pants, Magnus has no option but to believe her. She wraps Isak’s fingers around his dick and he is seeing stars.

He tries to keep quiet. He doesn’t want to wake up or disturb Even. But she is making it really hard - hehehe, that’s what he said - right now. The only way Magnus can keep his sounds inside him is to gag himself. Her nipple on Isak’s chest will do just nicely. Magnus presses his mouth over it and she whimpers softly.

Isak’s fingers around his dick. They move slowly, his hand is shaking, it is feeling its way around and examining something unknown but longed after. Magnus recognises the hold. He has held Issy-Missy’s hand like that. They should stop.

Issy-Missy grabs his hair. She yanks his face away from Isak’s nipple and kisses him, hard.

“I can make you feel so good, baby”, she mumbles, rocking her ass against his thighs. “Can I?”

Hell. How could anyone say no to that?

“Yes”, Magnus asks, his voice hoarse and low. “Please.”

“Oh, baby, fuck yes.”

Issy-Missy is back again. Magnus closes his eyes and smells her perfume in her hair, her lovely bouncy hair. She has her hand down his pants, and she is rubbing his dick like an expert. She has done this a thousand times, that lovely little slut. It feels amazing. Her fingers travel up and down the shaft, feeling its thickness and hardness on the way. A fingertip traces the vein that squiggles along his dick, and it tickles at the sensitive spot just under the head. Magnus is seeing stars, and she hasn’t even started yet.

Magnus feels her breath against his ear, hot and wet.

“It’s so thick”, she purrs. “I love it. Can you feel how much I love your thick dick, Magnus?”

He nods. He can. He totally can, and it feels incredible. He has been waiting for this all night and now it’s finally happening. Issy-Missy pushes her tongue in his ear and grips his dick harder, moving her hand in a steady, demanding rhythm. It feels so good. It’s the best handjob he has ever received. Not that there has been that many, but still, it’s perfect. Just perfect.

Issy-Missy in panting, too. She is rubbing Isak’s body against Magnus, really putting his whole body into that motion up and down along Magnus’ dick.

“Oh, fuck..baby, can I rub my pussy on your thigh? Please, can I?”

Magnus grabs Isak’s hips. Firmly. He guides them, repositioning them so that she is straddling his thigh now. She seems pleased about that, and Magnus can feel her showing her gratitude. She pulls the elastic waistband back and fishes Magnus out of his green pants. She gasps at the sight of his dick in a way that makes Magnus believe her. She is good at this, oh yes. So good. She bites down on the side of his neck and starts rocking her hips with a purpose. She is rubbing herself against him and that is driving her wild.

She spits on her hand and jerks Magnus off faster. It sounds so dirty. So wet, hot and filthy. The tip of her tongue flicks on the side of his neck, the pulse line, and his eyes roll back in his head. Holy shit. This is incredible. He has never had a girl this naughty, and he is loving it so much.

He raises his thigh to meet her thrusts. She throws herself against him over and over again. Magnus wraps his arms around her, then grabs her hips, hard, he guides them and she turns them, pushing her ass back. Magnus grabs her cheeks too, squeezing them, rubbing them, he feels something poke against his hip bone but it doesn’t matter. It’s just her pleasure, and her pleasure is his pleasure.

She comes first. She comes hard. She digs Isak’s fingernails to his shoulders and screams, without making a sound. Magnus stares at that face, hypnotized. He made  _ that _ happen. Twice. Fuck.

It doesn’t take long for her to recover. And it doesn’t take much longer for Magnus to come as well. It starts as a roaring thunder in his belly, and it travels down his spine and up his dick and then it explodes. Everywhere. He makes a mess on his stomach and on Isak’s hand, his thigh, he might get some on the floor as well. He doesn’t care. He’s feeling too good to be ashamed.

There’s a first for everything.

They take a moment to gather themselves. Then Isak gets up on his wobbly legs and fetches couple of paper towels for Magnus. Magnus cleans himself up. Now that the magic has diluted again he is more aware of himself, and, more importantly, of who he is with. It’s her, but it’s Isak, and that is just really confusing right now.

They touch his cheek. He looks up and sees them both at the same time. It’s Isak’s face but her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

He nods. He turns his head a bit and gives the inside of Isak’s wrist a little kiss.

“Yes. It was really great. Thank you.”

“How would you like to sleep tonight?”

Magnus looks over his shoulder, at the bed made for him in the living room. It doesn’t look too inviting. The support beam always digs into his hip.

“Are you inviting me into your bed?”

“If that’s what you’d like, then yes.”

Magnus thought about it for a moment. Sharing a bed with Even and Isak was a big deal. He didn’t know why, but it was.

“It’s okay. I’ll crash on the couch. You go snuggle up to your man.”

Isak licks his lips quickly, like he does when he is thinking about difficult matters.

“Technically I have two men now. Or, well, my body has.”

Magnus nods slowly. He understands what Isak means, and he knows it’s hard for him. This is just so complicated. And it’s really late.

“Go to him. Please. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Isak looks at his lips. He wants to kiss Magnus. So, Magnus turns away, masking it as stretching.

“I’m beat. Better hit the sack before I fall asleep standing up.”

Isak takes a little step back. It doesn’t feel nice. But it does feel necessary.

“Good night, girlfriend.” It’s little, but it’s something, and it makes Isak smile again.

“Good night, boyfriend.” With that, Isak retreats to the bedroom. Magnus crawls to the couch and undresses under his blanket simply out of habit. He lays down. The support beam digs into his hip. It’s remarkable really, how little has actually changed at the same time that everything has, Magnus thinks, drowsily, then he finally passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be smut! Instead, I wrote feelings and serious talk. Sorry!

Isak wakes up with his nose snuggled into the back of Even’s neck. Even is the little spoon, curled up into drug enhanced sleep. He probably didn’t notice when Isak crawled into bed after his extreme make-out session with Mags. Isak didn’t mind, he was happy to have a little sniffle at peace. He wasn’t even sad or anything, just overwhelmed by everything, and after shedding a couple of tears he fell asleep.

Now he’s awake. And he’s hard. Again. It’s ridiculous, he’s a fucking teenager again. Walking around with a permanent semi. But he hasn’t been fucked in a couple of days, and he would really, really like to be. So he presses himself against Even’s back, pushing his hard-on against Even’s lovely ass, and slips his hand around to the front. He finds Even’s dick with ease and rubs on it gently. It starts to get hard, it’s making Isak’s mouth wet. His breath hot and moist against the back of Even’s neck.

Even mumbles something. He’s still half asleep. Isak finds his way into Even’s pajama pants and keeps touching that lovely, lovely dick. Come on, babe. Wakey wakey.

“Mmmmh staaahp”, Even mumbles. Isak stops moving his hand but keeps it resting on Even’s now hard dick. He nuzzles against the back of Even’s neck.

“I want this inside me. Please fuck me now.”

Even rolls on his back and opens his eyes. He looks at Isak.

“I’m tired, Issy. I’ve been tired for a while now.”

Isak almost ignores Even’s resistance. But he recognises the tone. He pushes himself up on his elbow and looks at his man carefully. He can see it. He has seen it for weeks, but he’s been kind of ignoring it. His thing with Mags has taken so much of his energy.

“Evy..”

Even smiles. Wearily, but still.

“I’m okay, baby. I just need a breather. A couple of days, maybe a week -- you can play with Magnus meanwhile, right?”

Isak frowns.

“Even Bech Næsheim. Are you using our friend as my nanny?”

“What? No!” Even sits up, staring at Isak, offended. His bare chest looks so yummy, fuck. “I swear, I did not plan this. It’s just. A convenient coincidence.”

Isak sighs. He rolls over on his back by Even’s side. Even lands as well and snuggles up against Isak.

“I’m sorry, baby. But I would really appreciate a break. Is that okay?”

“Of course it is. You should have told me sooner.”

Even shrugs. He knows. They have talked about this often, that Even can’t protect Isak from his sickness. That’s just not how it works. But Isak gets it. Even is ashamed. There is no need to be, but Isak knows himself how shame works.

“It’s okay, Evy. I love you. With all my heart, body and soul, you know that?”

Even’s cheek rubs against Isak’s chest. Isak interprets that as a nod.

“I love you too, Issy. We’re forever.”

“Yes. Forever.” Isak kisses Even’s hair gently. “Do you want to sleep a bit more?”

“Yeah. I’m beat. And I meant it when I said you can have fun with Magnus.”

“He won’t fuck me. But it’s okay. I’ll manage.”

“Well. You have sir Fucksalot.”

Isak giggles. Even is impossible. And correct. He does have sir Fucksalot.

“You just want to watch me take him in, perv.”

Even laughs. It’s not all bad, then. Good.

“Guilty as charged. He pulls out wonderful sounds from you, you know?”

“I know. He reaches all the right places.”

Even steals a kiss from Isak. He’s happy to let him have it.

“So do you, babe. It’s not you. You are sexy as fuck, and I want you constantly. I just. I don’t feel like having sex, at all.”

“Yep. I’m hot stuff. Especially as her.” Isak sighs. “Even, I don’t think this Magnus thing is a good idea after all.”

Even strokes Isak’s chest gently. It gives him pleasant shivers.

“Why not?”

It’s not easy to confess. But they just established they’re forever, right? Even wouldn’t feel threatened, would he? He shouldn’t. Isak would explain it to him and he would understand. Isak could make him understand. He licked his lips slowly.

“It’s not because of you. Or that you’re somehow not enough.” He pauses. Even lets him think. He just keeps stroking at his chest, leaving small butterfly kisses with his fingertips on Isak’s skin. Isak draws a deep breath. He owes this. He can’t keep the cake and eat it too.

“I have a crush on him.”

“I know?”

“No”, Isak says, “you don’t understand. I have a crush on him. Me. Isak. Not just her, but me.”

Even hums. Knowingly. What?

“Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

“Yes. I do. You have a crush on Mags. For the record, I don’t.”

Isak doesn’t laugh. In some other circumstances, he might. But not now.

“Don’t you think that’s weird? I love you! And I have a crush on someone else, someone who is my alter ego’s boyfriend.”

“I think it’s time we stop calling her your alter ego, really.”

Isak blinks. He isn’t following. Does Even want to get rid of her?

“What?”

“Well. It just. Remember how we’ve discussed how there is no true me hidden under my illness? That this is me. All this, this is who I am.”

Isak nods. He remembers. And he accepts it. This is it, this is Even, and Even is his. Every bit of him.

“So. Do you think it’s possible that you, the real you, is not something separate from her?”

Fuck. Is he so obvious? No. He’s not. Magnus has no idea. Even can tell because of course he can, he is Even, half of Evak. He knows Isak better than Isak himself does. Isak buries his face in Even’s hair and mumbles something that’s not even words.

“It’s okay, babe”, Even whispers. “I am pansexual. I like them all. And I really, really like you.”

“I’m not a girl”, Isak states. It feels important to say out loud now. He’s not a girl in a boy’s body, he’s just. “I’m not a proper boy, either, I guess? Not all the time. When I think of myself I am a he, but when I think of her --”

“Shhh. It’s okay. You don’t have to be just one thing, either. It’s not like you have to choose.”

“You know, for the record, it’s rude that I wanted to get some dick and ended up getting an existential crisis.”

Even chuckles. He kisses Isak’s collarbone.

“Life is unfair at times.”

Isak agrees. Then they just lay there for a moment, trying the feeling out. That Isak is not a proper boy. That Issy-Missy is not someone separate from him. It feels odd, but somehow..promising.

“You should tell him”, Even says. Isak shakes his head.

“I can’t. He doesn’t like any other boy but you.”

“You know,  _ for the record. _ I think it’s very not cool of you to not tell him.”

“He wants her. He gets her. I don’t see the problem, really.”

“Just. Be careful. Okay?”

Isak doesn’t know how to answer that. Careful seems like a luxury he can barely afford. He’s crushing on someone, and hard.

“I will talk to him. Soon. I promise.”

“You better.” Even crawls up and kisses Isak. Sealed with a kiss, sneaky bastard. Isak keeps that kiss going for a moment, until they’re interrupted by Magnus calling from the kitchen. He’s made breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

It is hard to make breakfast really quietly. But Isak is in the bedroom talking with Even and Magnus would really like to hear what they’re saying. He can’t make out most of it, but bits here and there.

In hindsight, making breakfast while eavesdropping is not a brilliant idea. But it’s too late, he has already started, and he is hungry, and he wants to make breakfast for his girlfriend now that he finally has one to make breakfast for.

The thought makes him smile like an idiot. He has a girlfriend. And a super, mega, ultra hot one as well. The memory of Issy-Missy at the club, in her outrageous outfit, glittering on the dance floor, turns his smile into a huge grin. He has the prettiest girl in the club. He almost hums happily but then he would hear even less.

Their conversation is troubling at times. Like when Even tells he is tired. Magnus has noticed it lately, how Even has been like under a lampshade or something. Dimmer. But Isak is there for him, and Magnus is too, and most importantly Magnus is there for Isak so Isak will have strength to be there for Even. It’s going to be okay.

Magnus is stirring the oatmeal. The stove is just the crucial bit too far away from the door so he could hear them. He hears Even say something, then Isak speaks, but he can’t make out the words. He stirs, vigorously, and finally takes the pot in his hand and sneaks to the doorway just in time to hear Even mention something called sir Fucksalot. He blushes when Isak talks about taking him in, and at that point he has to escape back into the kitchen before he messes his pants or something.

The image refuses to leave his head. Isak taking it in. Issy-Missy, taking it, and making those filthy sounds of hers. It’s making him blush intensely, and making him horny, and he really should just focus on not burning this breakfast. It needs to work out. It’s the first.

It’s a small miracle Magnus doesn’t mess up the oatmeal. His head is floating, his mind wandering and his blood flow heading down. He imagines Isak and Even in bed, talking together, dirty and sweet, the sheets are white and the light is soft, and they look rested but still fuzzy from sleep. Even plays with Isak’s hair, Isak steals a kiss or two, and then, just like that, Magnus sees himself in the middle of that sexy sandwich. His back turned to Even, Even’s hard dick poking at his butt, and Isak squirming against him in his insatiable heat, kissing his neck, his chest, his --

The water for the eggs is boiling. Magnus shakes his head to clear it, but it works rather badly. He needs to focus intensely to lower the eggs into the water without breaking them, and that does the trick. He is free from his fantasy. At least for now.

He glances at the clock. He won’t put a timer on, Even and Isak would hear it. But he now has eight minutes to go and hang by the doorway, while the oatmeal is resting under a lid and the eggs are boiling. It is a bit scary, Even and Isak might be in the middle of something hot and steamy. It wouldn’t be the first time Magnus has listened to them fuck, but it could be the first time he would hear his girlfriend with another man.

He is just going to have to risk it.

“Don’t you think that’s weird? I love you! And I have a crush on someone else, someone who is my alter ego’s boyfriend.”

Isak sounds almost upset. And Magnus can’t blame him. Isak has a crush on him? But then Even speaks and everything kind of clicks.

“I think it’s time we stop calling her your alter ego, really.”

Magnus has to grab the door frame to keep himself steady. This is big. Huge. This is more than he bargained for, like, ever. But he isn’t sure if this is a bad thing. He listens to Isak and Even talk about it, about how Issy-Missy is not separate from but within Isak, part of the package. Isak sounds a bit upset, but yet -- Magnus can hear the peace, too. The relief of figuring things out. Isak calls this a crisis but it’s really not, now is it?

Well. For Magnus, maybe a little.

Isak has a crush on him. That’s. Really obvious, if he thinks about it further. He has been so obsessed with his own crushes that he has missed it, but yes. It’s obvious. Now Magnus has to figure out what he wants to do with it. Isak comes to his rescue.

“He wants her. He gets her. I don’t see the problem, really.”

_ Yes. _

Magnus does a tiny little dance. He gets her. That’s all he really wants. Then the conversation turns into making out and Mags is lost again, in a frenzy of mouths, tongues, hands and things poking at him. He pulls himself out by force, just in time to take the eggs off the heat. He sinks them in cold water and gives the oatmeal a final stir. Isak eats his with a sliced banana and some maple syrup, Even likes his with milk and Magnus simply can’t do without a dash of cinnamon and a sprinkling of sugar. He pulls a banana out of the bunch and slices it up quickly before he sets the table.

“Evak! Breakfast is done!”

The making out sounds stop. Cloth rustles. They are getting up. Magnus hears Even get out of bed first, his heavy steps dragging him out of the bedroom. Magnus is waiting at the table. It’s easier somehow, much easier than standing by the door like a host or a maid or something.

Even looks like shit. He’s finally letting himself look like shit and that makes Magnus’ heart sink a bit. But Even has done this before. With Isak. And he has Isak by his side, and Mags can help by keeping everything running and Isak satisfied or something, and everything is going to be okay. It is. Magnus is sprinkling the cinnamon over his oatmeal when his hand just kind of freezes while his jaw drops.

Issy-Missy is coming to breakfast. She is wearing a cute but sinful peach coloured shorts, way way too short, a bit ruffly and decorated with matching lace and a white drawstring bow at the waist. The top is light and flowy, peach as well, and the straps are thin and the neckline is both low and decorated with lace. Magnus can see her nipples peek over it, the straps are too long. He bets she doesn’t give a crap.

“Morning, boyfriend”, Issy-Missy purrs and comes to give Magnus a kiss. Then she saves his oatmeal by tipping the spice jar upright again. “Sugar and spice, just the way you like it.”

Magnus nods slowly. Yeaaaah. Just the way he likes it, oh yes.

“I wasn’t expecting you for breakfast”, he manages to say. Issy-Missy laughs.

“I wanted to surprise you. I can leave?”

“Don’t you dare! I mean. Please.”

Issy-Missy sits down and takes the syrup bottle. She pours a generous amount of it in the bowl. She catches the droplet from the bottle’s mouth with Isak’s finger and pushes it between her smiling lips. Magnus can’t stop staring. She is so perfect. She is so naughty.

“Yummy”, she purrs. Magnus nods. He didn’t make the syrup, but he did put it on the table, so that counts.

Thankfully, Even appears. He looks at her and raises his brow, surprised, but he doesn’t say anything. He didn’t know. He doesn’t seem to mind, either, that’s really good.

“Magnus, just so you know, I’m going to take a breather for now. It’s nothing too serious, and I promise to make it through just fine, but now I need to rest. For my health.”

Magnus nods. He can’t decide should he feign surprisement or not, but because he is really bad at faking something like that he doesn’t.

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to invite you to move in with us until it passes. How does that sound?”

It’s not a hard decision. Issy-Missy is purring over her breakfast, and Even looks so tired, and Magnus is basically spending more of his time here than at home anyway.

“Yeah, it’s cool. I’ll have to bring my air mattress here though, your couch is brutal on my hips.”

Something brushes against his leg under the table. It’s Isak’s foot.

“Actually”, Issy-Missy says, tilting her head and batting her lashes, “we would prefer it if you joined us in the bed. You were welcome there last night already.”

Magnus looks at Even. Even nods. He can’t say anything because his mouth is full of oatmeal and milk, but he does seem sincere. And if it helps Even, Magnus is willing to do anything, really. Anything for his friends and loved ones.

“Okay..I guess? I can try it out tonight.”

They both smile. He has made Evak smile, and the day has barely begun.

It’s going to be an interesting day.


	10. Chapter 10

As a general rule, it’s really hard to concentrate on pretty much anything when you’re in the presence of the hottest chick in town. This time is no exception. Issy-Missy isn’t even doing anything, just lounging around the living room and playing with her phone. It’s probably Isak’s phone, actually, but she has put on a hot pink rhinestone embellished back cover. It clashes with every colour, and that’s what makes it awesome. And so her.

Magnus can’t do anything but stare at her. And think about the mysterious sir Fucksalot, or how much he wants to just kiss her, or how her flowy top might feel against his skin. But is that slutty? He really likes her, in a more than sex way, and it doesn’t feel appropriate to just lust after her constantly. But what can he do? Issy-Missy is sitting in the armchair, sideways, stretching her pretty legs every now and then. The strap has fallen off her shoulder, making the joint the most kissable thing in existence, and Magnus is just a couple of short steps away from it. Away from her. How is it possible, that she is at the same time filling the room and Magnus up with her presence, and still barely tangible?

He should stop idolizing her. It makes her less real.

But less real is much safer.

“Do you like this?” Magnus asks. Issy-Missy raises her eyes from her phone to him.

“What?”

“Being my girlfriend. Being you.”

She tilts her head. There is something practiced in that gesture, a curve of the neck that’s not one bit Isak but all her.

“I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t like it.”

“It’s just that.” Magnus pauses, to consider, but it’s too late already. She is curious and resilient, and she would not let this rest. “I heard you last night. Crying.”

There is a quick shift of emotions across Issy-Missy’s face when Magnus says he heard her. But the rest of that sentence wipes it away and the smile returns.

“Oh, sweetie. They were happy tears. It’s like. Every time I get stronger I get also happier. We get happier.”

“And last night you got stronger?”

They nod.

“Yes. I went clubbing. I got a boyfriend. I came to you in Even’s slacks and still you saw me as who I am. You make me stronger in so many ways, Magnus.”

As who I am. That’s the key here, isn’t it? Magnus wipes his upper lip, it feels sweaty but isn’t. Come on, Mags, be brave. For her.

“I saw you both last night. In the kitchen, alone with you two. Right now you are dressed up and look like you, and you are beautiful and so ultra mega hella hot, but I can’t see Isak in you.” Issy-Missy looks at him, frowning a bit, puzzled. She probably thinks that’s what Magnus wanted, and she might not be wrong, but still, it’s not right. It’s not proper. “I kind of miss him, to be honest.”

There is a light that shines through her, like she was a piece of paper in front of a window. It’s a short flash, but Magnus can see it before it fades. She puts her phone away.

“I thought you didn’t like him.”

“What? He’s my best friend! Of course I like him?”

She purses her lips.

“That’s not what I mean.”

Magnus knows. He knows what they mean. It’s time, he decides. The illusion is gone anyway, he can’t go on pretending he doesn’t know what he knows.

“I heard you two this morning.”

In a flash, Isak returns. Issy-Missy is gone, her confidence melted away, it’s just Isak in lingerie and poofy hair. He turns to face Magnus properly and pulls his legs up against his chest. He is looking at Magnus, desperate to read from his face what he’s thinking. But Magnus has no idea how his face is looking right now, so he has to speak.

“I was so happy when you said I can have her. But now that I have her, it’s not -- it’s not right. It doesn’t feel okay.” As soon as Magnus sees Isak’s face he hurries to continue. “I don’t want you to pretend for me.”

“She is not pretend.”

“I know! That’s the best thing about her and I want to keep it like that. Even is right, she is a part of you, not a costume or a mask, and if I want her then I have to take you with her.”

Isak looks so fragile. He is fully aware of himself and his body and its shortcomings, and how little it is wearing. Magnus wants to just pull him in his arms and protect him.

“So you don’t want to be my boyfriend anymore?”

Magnus blinks, confused. Isak is making no sense. But he is scared and mistaken and Magnus will have to fix it. Fast.

“Yes I do?”

“But --”

“Isak, it’s okay. I want to try it out with you.”

Saying it out loud makes it more real for him, too. He does want to try it out, because Issy-Missy is hot, Isak is important and Magnus himself is in general not one to judge too hastily. And this seems like worth a shot. After all, he can’t go back to being just friends, not knowing that Isak has a serious crush on him. Not after going down on Issy-Missy and letting Isak come in his mouth. There is nothing to go back to, the only way is forward.

“With me or with us or with her?”

It’s a good question. Magnus has to ponder for a moment how to form an answer to it.

“With the whole package. I want you to be you, in whatever form that is. And I want you to be happy. All of you. And I want to find out if I can help you get happy, somehow, because you’re my best friend and I love you and she is still the hottest thing ever, but she is not a character you play. That’s important.”

Magnus gets up and walks to Isak. He strokes his cheek gently.

“I’m asking for just one thing. I want you to be whoever you are, at any given moment. Don’t pretend. Not for me. Can you do that?”

Isak hesitates. But he nods. Magnus still wants to kiss her, but he’s not sure if she’s here right now. It’s so delicate, and rushing will only ruin it.

“Good. Thank you.”

“I can be her for you if you want me to. You have to just ask.”

Magnus shakes his head. Oh, Issy.

“I don’t think that’s right. I will never ask. You can bring yourself to me as anyone who you are and I’ll be there for you the best I possibly can.”

Issy’s eyes are glistening. And sparkling.

“I would still like you to be my girlfriend. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

Issy nods. A tear runs over her cheek and Magnus wipes it away. She smiles.

“I would like you to be my boyfriend.”

Issy puts her feet on the floor and starts to stand up. Magnus leans in and their lips meet in the middle. He pulls the strap back on Issy’s shoulder, but as the kiss gets deeper and more heated it falls off again. Magnus lets it be.


	11. Chapter 11

The kiss goes on and on. Or maybe it just melts into the next one, and the next one, and the next. Magnus ends up straddling Issy, on his knees on the chair, and he was right - the fabric of Issy’s top feels really nice.

Issy grabs the hem of Magnus’ shirt and pulls it over his head. Their hands stroke on his skin, along his back, his sides. It feels amazing. The lust. The passion. The need. Magnus can feel it radiating from Issy, from every little movement and sigh. From Issy’s lips against his mouth. The little flicks of the tongue, nibbles of the teeth. It’s time to bring it up.

“So, Issy”, Magnus whispers into the kiss, breaking it for a moment. “Who is this sir Fucksalot?”

Issy blushes. It’s so adorable. And hot, oh god, how hot. The play of sinfulness and innocence on the outfit and those eyes and that face, it is driving Magnus wild. He still doesn’t think he can shove any of his parts inside Issy, but he really wants to do  _ something. _ He wants it a lot.

“He’s. A toy. We bought it as a joke because it looked so weird and was on sale, but that thing -- it’s amazing. It makes me come like a girl.”

Okay, Magnus is totally game. Holy shit.

“Show me. Please.”

“I can’t. You have imprisoned me.”

Magnus laughs.

“That sounds rude of me. I’m terribly sorry.”

Issy wiggles a bit under him, grinning.

“I’ve had it worse.”

Fuck, that feels good. But Magnus really wants to see the toy that makes Issy come like a girl. So he gets up, reluctantly, and helps Issy up on their feet as well. They peck a kiss on his lips with the same momentum. Adorable, really, and the spring in Issy’s step is amazing to look at. It’s like a huge weight has been finally lifted. It’s beautiful.

“Bathroom”, Issy says. “It sticks on the tile floor.”

Oh, fuck, Issy is going to let him see it in use? Magnus has to fight himself to walk into the bathroom instead of running. He doesn’t want to sit on the toilet for this, so he climbs into the bathtub. That sight makes Issy laugh out loud at the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the show. I hope?”

Issy grins. It’s a very filthy grin, and as sir Fucksalot is pulled out from behind Issy’s back Magnus stares at it with his mouth open. It’s impressive. It has curves and bumps, it doesn’t look like a dick at all, and it’s translucent, bright purple. It’s not as big as Magnus had expected it to be by its title. It’s smaller than any of their dicks, at least, but still substantial enough to seem..efficient. Issy sticks it on the floor.

Magnus stares at it, eyes wide. It looks so filthy. Unapologetic and ruthless, just standing there, waiting to penetrate Issy’s wonderful bubble butt. His position is a bit awkward, his legs don’t really fit anywhere, but it doesn’t matter. He is getting a great view here.

Issy pulls open the white bow. Slowly.

“Sweetie?”

Ah. It’s her. It suits Magnus perfectly well, especially now since Issy does seem to be really in the mood and not putting on a show for him. Well. Not that kind of a show, at least.

“Yes, Issy-Missy?” Magnus lets Issy know he got it. She smiles.

“Do you want to prep me or should I do it myself?”

That’s a tough one, really. Magnus licks his lips quickly.

“How?”

She grins. She leaves the top on but lets the shorts fall on the floor and steps out of them.

“You made me so wet. It would really help now, too. If you want to. I can finger myself wet, too.”

Oh, what a choice to make. Either go down on her or see her play with herself. Tough one! But Magnus had a principle of opting for the new experience.

“I’d love to watch you.”

“Oh, I’ll give you something to watch, sweetie.” Issy-Missy winks. She grabs a small tube of lube and sits down on the floor by the toy. She scoots closer to the tub and pulls her legs up in the air. She rests them on the edge of the tub, leaving Magnus between them with a full view of everything. Isak’s dick is hard already, it’s still pretty and pink and Magnus keeps glancing at it. New experiences, right?

“See, sweetie? You make me so horny.” Issy-Missy bends her leg and strokes Magnus with her foot. Magnus is breathing heavier. Focused. She looks so hot there on the floor, all worked up. Because of him. Magical.

Issy-Missy opens the lube with her teeth. She spreads some on her finger, making it glistening and slippery. She pushes Isak’s spectacular ass a bit forward, turning the hips, so Magnus can see the hole clearly. As Issy-Missy pushes her lubricated finger against it and slips it in Magnus makes a little gasp. Holy shit that’s hot.

One knuckle. Two. Issy-Missy pushes the whole finger in, and it is literally the hottest thing Magnus has ever seen in his life. He can’t decide which he wants to look at more, Isak’s ass or Issy-Missy’s face. They’re both so incredible. Magnus is so hard, just from looking at them. He is happy that he was too lazy to find clean underwear from his bag and just skipped it for now, his slacks have plenty of room for his hard-on.

Issy moves the finger back and forth, slowly. She moans softly, small little sighing sounds that make Magnus shiver. It’s amazing. Electric. Issy’s foot rubs against his cheek gently, and he turns his head a bit to give a little kiss on the ankle. Issy’s skin tastes almost sweet.

“Mmmh. You make me so wet, sweetie. I love the way you look at me.”

Issy-Missy’s purring makes Magnus blush. He is so involved in this, in something that should be a private moment. It’s the first time Magnus has watched someone do themselves all the way through. It’s exciting, and a bit nerve wracking. He has no idea how he’s supposed to behave. Her smile is really reassuring, though.

“Just relax, sweetie. Enjoy the show.”

Magnus nods. He will. He is. His mouth is feeling dry and his fingers itch with the need to just wrap around his dick already. He doesn’t grab it. He wants to focus on looking at Issy. Isak has a great body, and the sheer, flowy top only enhances his beauty. Issy swings Isak’s legs down and pushes back along the floor. They end up right next to the toy. Magnus swallows, hard.

“Could you take your top off?”

“Of course.” Issy pulls the top over their head and just tosses it to the side. Isak’s naked body is spread out for Magnus to look at, and it is beautiful. Isak has taken up yoga and it is starting to show. “Should I face you or turn my back?”

That is a good question. Does Magnus want to see Isak’s ass or Issy’s face, with Isak’s dick added to the mix. The choice is surprisingly easy.

“Face me. Please.”

“You’re so polite to me. I like it.” Issy-Missy grins and blows Magnus a kiss across the air. He feels it land on his lips. “And you’re really fucking adorable in that tub.”

Magnus blushes again. He kind of likes it in the tub, too. It’s safe. He’s contained, separate, this is a show for him and not something he is really a part of, and he is planning to make the most out of it. He is allowed to watch, and he is going to.

Issy lubes sir Fucksalot up. Generously. That’s good, Magnus does want them to enjoy this. He is enjoying watching this, looking at Issy who gets on their knees above the toy and reach out behind them to aim the toy. Magnus is holding his breath as Issy descends down on it. The curves and ridges disappear slowly inside Isak’s tight pretty hole, and as that happens Issy-Missy is moaning with absolutely no shame.

“Holy fuck that’s so goooood”, she whines, pushing further down. Magnus can’t -- holy shit that’s just so -- seriously, how can it be this -- fuck. His dick is throbbing inside his slacks, and if he just touched it with a fingertip it would probably explode.

Issy reaches the bottom. They lean back and grab their ankles. All that yoga is being put to good use, fuck yes. Magnus is staring, eyes wide, and Issy-Missy flashes him a smile.

“It really hits all the right places, babe. It feels so good.”

Magnus nods, mute. He believes it. Sir Fucksalot is nailing it. Literally. Issy starts to move. Soft rocking motions back and forth, accompanied by moans. Isak’s body is arched a bit back, put on display for Magnus, and with each increasingly heated thrust Isak’s dick swings and gives his belly a little cheeky tap. It’s like a lure, hypnotizing Magnus to keep his eyes on it, pulling his gaze back over and over again.

It’s a really, really pretty dick. Smooth and hairless, and light in colour, and rock hard and tight. It looks yummy. Magnus feels his mouth starting to water when he looks at it. He still remembers how it tastes, and the thought of giving Isak a blowjob is being pushed further and further on the table. It is looking quite appetizing.

Issy-Missy is moaning louder and more often. It’s a beautiful background music for that lovely swaying dick. Somewhere at the back of his hazy, lust filled brain Magnus notices Issy sees that he is staring at it, but he doesn’t care. Issy-Missy’s moans are setting the mood to have no room for shame. He is cramped up in a bathtub, harder than ever in his life, staring at his best friend’s bouncing dick and he is completely allowed to do so. It feels really good.

The moans get a higher pitch. They get louder. Demanding, they are chasing the climax and getting closer push by push. Magnus can see a little wet stain on Isak’s belly, at the spot where his tip hits, and he leans a bit closer without noticing it.

“Oh fuck, fuck, holy shit, I’m gonna come baby”, Issy-Missy is singing. Magnus parts his lips. She really is going to come like a girl, untouched? The lure of the dick stops wiggling and just quivers against Isak’s stomach as they stop thrusting and switch to little nudges, directly on the right spot, hard and demanding. Her filthy mouth is really bringing it, too, and towards the end her words turn into just sounds, moans and grunts and squeals and finally a scream as she comes. She comes hard, she comes long, Magnus counts four squirts that land on Isak’s stomach and thigh. Issy stays there, sitting on the toy, catching their breath for a moment.

Magnus has lost his. Issy took it away.

Issy smiles at him, hair stuck on their sweaty forehead. They’re absolutely beaming. It’s contagious, Magnus is grinning like an idiot.

“Did you like what you saw?”

“Yes. It was amazing. You’re so beautiful.” Magnus feels his eyes wander back down Isak’s body, to his dick. It’s semi hard again, and it looks almost fragile. Vulnerable. He would love to touch it, to feel the softness of its skin. She giggles and Magnus looks back up again. Oops.

“Isak”, Magnus says, a bit hoarse. “Can I give you a bath?”

Issy notices Magnus calls them Isak. He’s not smiling her smile now, this is something smaller and shyer. But he nods. Magnus nods too. He’s not smiling one bit, this is a serious moment. Solemn. He gets out of the tub and helps Isak off the toy. Isak puts it in the sink to wait for a scrubbing.

When Isak turns back around Magnus is there to catch him. He takes Isak by the hips, gently, and looks him in the eye before he leans in. He needs to give Isak a chance to refuse. But Isak doesn’t. He tilts his head a bit and closes his eyes, and lets Magnus kiss him right on the mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

“Nervous” doesn’t do justice to what Magnus is feeling right now. His stomach is full of butterflies. Magnus is kissing him. Him. Isak. Not Issy-Missy, but Isak, and that feels almost impossible. It is a different kiss than the ones he gives her. It’s calmer. Tentative. A bit shy, and a lot interested.

Luckily Isak lets the kiss end when Magnus backs down. He licks his lips quickly and looks at Magnus, pressing his chin down a bit. He looks so adorable like that. The gesture is girly but still it’s all Isak.

“I hope it’s a hot bath”, he says. Magnus laughs. And relaxes. His shoulders are lower now.

“It might be.” Magnus winks, too. Or at least tries to, he’s not sure if he pulls it off or not. At least Isak chuckles as well. And ruffles his hair. It bounces right back, they put so much hairspray on it. It’s untouchable. “We better not wet your hair in the bath, you don’t want to sit in a pool of chemicals.”

“Water is a chemical.” Isak smirks. Magnus stares at him.

“Uh. Well. Yes. It is. Shit.”

“How about you fill the tub with some, then?”

Good. Isak is on the case. He knows what to do. Magnus has no idea, he is just trashing about. Like the butterflies in his belly. Magnus turns the water on, tests the temperature and then puts the plug in.

“Should I wait until it fills up first?”

“No”, Magnus says. “You can get in now if you want to.”

Isak wants to. He climbs into the tub and sits down, letting the water run over his feet. Magnus squirms, a bit nervous. He doesn’t want his slacks to get wet, but he has nothing under them. And he is hard. Isak wouldn’t probably mind, but that’s partially what Magnus is worried about. Maybe he’ll just live with wet pants if need be, he decides, and kneels down on the floor next to the tub.

It feels almost like a ritual. There’s something sacred in play here, Magnus thinks, as he lowers his hand into the water and makes a cup with his palm. He pours some water over Isak’s waxed leg. Once. Twice. On the third time his hand follows the water, in a long, light stroke along Isak’s skin. It feels warm. Smooth. Strong. Isak stays perfectly still, letting him try. Magnus really appreciates that.

He lets the water reach Isak’s waist. When Isak’s semi is fully submerged Magnus turns the water off. Isak just sits there, waiting, letting Magnus take his time. It is easier like this, for some reason. To touch Isak. To feel his body, to run his fingers along Isak’s long arms and legs, with the water. He has touched Issy-Missy’s body, he has kissed those inner thighs he is now stroking, but this feels different. This is different.

Magnus is going slow. He starts at Isak’s ankles and runs his hand up Isak’s leg, up to his knee. Then back down again. The next stroke upward gets a couple of inches past the knee, his fingertip draws a small circle at the back of Isak’s knee before traveling back down. It makes Isak draw a soft breath. Magnus can feel his goosebumps. His own skin mimics Isak’s. When Isak notices it he grins.

“I thought this was supposed to be a hot bath.”

Magnus laughs. It’s good. To have a little chuckle, to break the intensity a bit. He is curious, exploring, not starting a cult of Isak.

Though that would probably get a  _ lot _ of followers.

“Let’s see what I can do about that?” It feels almost strange, to be this assertive, but the whole point of this is trying out things. Like leaning closer, taking support on the opposite edge of the tub, and pressing his lips on the side of Isak’s neck. Just a little taste. He’s listening to Isak’s breathing getting tangled and hard by his ear. His best friend’s getting turned on. Because of him. That feels kind of awesome, really.

“Ohhhh shit”, Isak sighs. Magnus grins on his skin.

“I presume it’s working?”

Isak grabs the back of his neck.

“Don’t you dare stop.”

Magnus doesn’t stop. He nibbles on the thin skin with his lips, he runs the tip of his tongue along it. Water splashes gently as Isak squirms. Magnus cracks his eyes open and see the tip of Isak’s dick peeking out of the water. It’s so cute. Not scary at all. This was a great idea.

Finally Magnus has to pull away before his back cramps. He is breathing heavier as well, and the way Isak looks as him is really hot. His eyes are dark and wild and full of excitement and joy. It’s contagious.

“Holy fuck you’re beautiful”, Magnus whispers. Isak touches his cheek carefully. His fingers are wet, warm and a bit wrinkly.

“So are you.”

Now, in their private moment of play and discovery, Magnus believes him. He leans back in again, this time for a kiss. It’s long, it’s soft, it’s really nice. It has no hurry. The water is still warm.

While they’re still kissing Magnus places his hand on Isak’s chest. His fingers stroke on Isak’s collarbones, and his palm is resting on the sternum. He feels the skin slowly and carefully. Smooth, strong chest. His hand raises up and down with Isak’s breathing, and it takes him a moment to realize he has stopped moving his lips in the kiss. Isak is doing all of the work, tasting and nibbling on his lips over and over again like he can’t get enough of them. Magnus smiles, pulling his lips out of Isak’s reach.

“How does it feel?” Isak whispers.

“Strong. You are so strong, Issy.” Magnus realizes what he said and corrects himself quickly. “Isak.” After all, this whole thing is about him getting a feel of Isak. The boy. The bro.

Isak nods, encouraging Magnus to go on. He takes the hint. Magnus slides his hand lower, slowly, over Isak’s pecs and to his nipple. It feels hard the second he touches it. It’s nice, but Magnus is focusing more on the absence of breast under it. Now that he’s really concentrating on it he notices how different it feels. Isak is breathing heavier again, through his parted lips.

Isak draws a sharper breath as Magnus lets his hand slide over his abs. His fingers sink into the water now. Magnus rests his head on Isak’s shoulder and watches his hand go down, lower, deeper. He can see the tip of Isak’s dick bobbing on the surface in the pace of Isak’s half panting. It makes him smile. It’s so cute and silly but in a sexy way. He didn’t know that was a thing, but it totally is.

Magnus raises his head and looks at Isak. Isak looks at him. Nods. Just barely, but Magnus is watching him so keenly that he catches it. Isak is asking. Pleading.  _ Needing. _

“Oh, what the hell”, Magnus sighs with a smile. He pushes his hand all the way into the water and takes hold of Isak’s dick. Isak makes a little sound, like a gasp and a yelp mixed together. He did not expect this to happen, but he is clearly liking it. Magnus can feel it in his hand. Isak getting harder.

He is holding Isak’s dick in his hand. It’s not the first dick that isn’t his that he has touched, but it still feels like a first. It’s the first dick that has a face with it, and Magnus going down on Issy-Missy doesn’t count because she is a girl. This is his first proper handjob with a boy, and he is slightly surprised how happy he is that it’s with Isak.

But it really makes sense, doesn’t it? Isak is his best friend. He loves the guy to bits. And this level of affection feels good. He still doesn’t know if he likes Isak the same way Isak likes him, but he really, really  _ likes _ Isak and for now that is enough. It is plenty.

“Mags?”

Magnus blinks, being pulled out of his thoughts. He looks at Isak. Isak is looking amused, arching his brow, his lips in a half smile.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You spaced out and you’re still..holding me.”

Oh. Right. Magnus looks down into the water. Yep, he is holding Isak’s dick in his hand. It fits there nicely.

“Is that a problem?”

“No. Not at all, you can hold it as long as you like. Or not hold it. Or maybe..try a stroke or two?”

Magnus laughs softly at the smooth move Isak just pulled. Maybe, indeed.

“Would you like me to?”

Isak squirms a bit. But he nods.

“You don’t have to”, Isak hurries to add. Magnus leans in to give him a little kiss. It’s cool, no worries. That little kiss turns quickly into a full grown one. Isak tastes really good, and he is a great kisser, and Magnus decides to give it a go. He moves his hand. Slowly, a long stroke, in no hurry at all. It draws a long, kiss muffled moan out of Isak. It vibrates against Magnus’ lips and travels down his body all the way to his crotch.

He wants more of this. Luckily he knows just how to get it.

The water splashes as Isak squirms in the tub while Magnus starts moving his hand. He doesn’t let Isak break the kiss. He grabs Isak’s chin with his free hand and keeps his face there, their lips locked together, and every moan he can pull out of Isak feels incredible. Isak is offering them to him in plenty.

Oh, fuck, how good it would feel when Isak comes. Magnus simply has to find out.

“Isak”, he mumbles on the boy’s lips. “Be loud. Please.”

Isak is happy to oblige. His moans get immediately louder. They vibrate stronger. Magnus can just hope Isak has figured out the name of the game because he can’t take it anymore, he needs his other hand to himself.

Magnus lets go of Isak’s chin and shoves his hand down his pants. Isak doesn’t pull out of the kisses. He keeps moaning into Magnus’ mouth as Magnus is jerking them both off. It feels so naughty. To have a dick in both of his hands, and touching them at the same time. Magnus drinks Isak’s moans into himself greedily, moves his hands quicker, the water is splashing out of the tub and making his pants wet but he doesn’t care. He can’t care.

Isak is screaming by now. The sound echoes inside Magnus, his head, his body, his throbbing dick in his tight hold. Magnus can barely feel his lips anymore but he is feeling Isak’s, and the way they gradually just stop moving in the kiss feels really, really hot. He is making Isak lose it. Isak has just come, hard, with his favourite toy, and still Magnus can do this to him. It’s hot.

Magnus doesn’t have time to pull himself out of his pants when he comes. It doesn’t matter, his slacks are in need of changing anyway, they’re soaking wet by now. He comes all over his hand and the fabric, he has to break the kiss because he can’t breathe hard enough through it. He leans his forehead on Isak’s pretty shoulder and lets his orgasm carry him away.

He feels Isak push his now immobile hand away. He hears water splashing and Isak whining, in little inhales through his nose, squeaking like a little mouse. His head is still floating when Isak comes into the water.

Suddenly it’s really quiet. The echoes of Isak’s moans are gone, replaced by the steady rush of the blood in his veins. The water has calmed. No more splashing. Isak is silent, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes closed and lips parted. Magnus has never seen a more satisfied smile in his life.


	13. Chapter 13

It gets easier every time. When Issy-Missy is in the house Magnus spends his time practically glued to her, constantly kissing or touching, nibbling or licking, panting or moaning. She is made for sex, and Magnus is having a lot of that with her. Magnus is also really hoping that Isak would be comfortable enough to just hang out as her if he feels like it, but for now, he is happy with what he is getting.

Well.  _ Happy _ doesn’t quite cut it. It feels incredible and insane at the same time, and both in the best possible way. Magnus can’t get enough of her or her laugh or her cheeky grin or her amazing body, which he, the luckiest guy in all the land, gets to touch on a regular basis. Zero complaints from Magnus, oh yes.

Still, when Magnus gets yet another text from her, telling him how much she misses playing with him, Magnus sighs. He was looking forward on meeting Isak after his day at work, maybe playing some Fifa or watching a bad action movie. He glances at the bedroom door. It’s cracked, like every day, but still opening it feels inappropriate. Even is in there. He has been in there for a week now, emerging only to eat and go to the bathroom and take a quick, unwilling shower. Their invitation for Magnus to join them for the night is still valid, but he hasn’t taken that offer yet. It doesn’t feel appropriate.

Magnus looks at his phone, at the message he doesn’t feel like replying to. Then he looks at the bedroom door. Nobody knows Issy like Even does, but can he handle it right now? Well. Mom can. If she is able to stay at home she can also handle other people’s problems, and Even doesn’t at least seem to be in too bad shape. Just tired. He can try.

“It’s open, no need to knock”, Even says right after Magnus knocked on the door. Still, Magnus hesitates. He has already knocked, and been permitted to enter, there is no need to hesitate anymore. Magnus pushes the door open and peeks inside. Even is laying on the bed, wearing just his slacks, no shirt, no socks, probably no underwear either, and Magnus knows he is staring but he can’t stop. Luckily Even is focused on his pad, watching some video.

Even looks good. He looks rested, and beautiful, and semi-naked. Magnus blushes. He should not be here right now, but he needs to.

“Can we talk? About Issy.”

Even raises his eyes and looks at Magnus. Fuck, his eyes are so blue and deep. Magnus could just stare into them for hours. But his crush for Even is just that: admiration. Worship. It’s different with Issy’s all incarnations.

“I guess? What is it?”

“Shit! I didn’t even ask how you’re doing!”

Even smirks. Amused. That is a good sign, his expressions were so muted before. Maybe he just was tired after all.

“Getting there. I think I’ll actually go outside tomorrow. To test the waters.”

Magnus smiles.

“Sounds really good. The world misses you already.”

Even scoffs. But his eyes are sparkling with life.

“So, you wanted to talk about Issy?”

Ah, yes! Magnus scuttles to the bed and sits down on its edge. He takes his phone out but decides to not show Even the messages after all.

“Has Issy talked about me?”

“Of course he has. He’s like a teenager with a crush, can’t really shut up about you.”

Try as he might, Magnus can’t really decipher Even’s tone. It seems friendly. He’s smiling, at least? But Even’s words make him blush.

“It can’t be all good.”

“You are a good guy, Mags. You need to give yourself more credit.”

Magnus shrugs. He’s not feeling like a particularly good guy, say, at this very moment. In the bedroom with half naked Even while Isak is at work, having this conversation behind his back.

“Is she usually around this much?” Even knows what he’s talking about. Who he’s talking about.

“No. She comes and she goes, but she doesn’t usually stick around.”

Magnus nods. He fiddles with the edge of Isak’s blanket. Issy-Missy doesn’t usually stick around, but now she does, and Magnus has a theory on why and it doesn’t seem. Well. Proper.

“Is she staying because of me?”

“That’s something you should ask them.”

“I can’t! I don’t -- I don’t want her to leave, but I don’t think she’s really here because of her, or him, and that’s. It feels weird. This feels weird and. Even, we miss you.”

There. He blurted it out in his half panic. It’s not fair, but it’s true. They miss Even, and his absence is pushing them all a bit off balance. He hurries to continue before Even has the chance to say anything.

“I think Isak’s trying to stay loyal to you, in a way, and that’s why she’s around so much while you’re cooped up in here. But I miss him, and I miss you, and I miss Evak.”

“Mags. Breathe.”

Even’s calm, deep voice makes Magnus obey it. He takes a deep breath in, a slow blow out, and tries to focus. He is just so worried about breaking something irreplaceable.

“You really should talk with Issy about all this.”

“Can you be there too?”

“If that helps.”

Magnus sighs. And nods.

“I think it will. Issy hasn’t said anything about this issue?”

“Whatever Issy tells me in private stays private, sorry. You must talk to Issy if you want to know.”

“Fine, fine, fine.” Yet another sigh. Mags seems to have lost the ability to breathe normally.

Heh. Maybe it’s all the gasping and panting lately.

“Can you tell me, how do you feel about this? About me and her, and me and him.”

“I think that Issy hasn’t been happier in a long time. I remember, in the beginning, when he realized who he was. You know, gay? That’s the previous time I saw him this at peace with himself.”

Magnus smiles a little. Even is right.

“He is happy, isn’t he? It’s so good to see. You know, before I met her, there had been this. I don’t know, need? Something shameful and desperate, and now it’s calmed down.” Magnus falls on his back on the bed. His hair touches Even’s leg. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

Magnus almost jumps as Even’s fingers land in his hair. They play with it softly, and Magnus closes his eyes. It feels really nice.

“I think you make a wonderful addition to our little family.”

That sounds so warm.  _ Family. _

“You really see us as that? A family?”

Even’s fingers push further in his hair. The palm rests on his forehead now.

“Yes. And a loving, caring family is something we both need. Issy and me.”

As Even massages his scalp Magnus is starting to relax. Even’s calm voice and kind words help, as well.

“But this family needs you too, Even. Are you still worn out?”

The fingers stop. For a moment, then they continue again.

“A bit. But you’re right. Isolation works, but only up to a point. I need my family, as much as my family needs me. Maybe more.”

Magnus hesitates. But he gathers up his courage and touches the side of Even’s leg lightly.

“We need you, too.”

The door is opened and closed. Issy’s home.

“Babe? Mister Even? I’m home.”

Magnus sighs a bit too deep. Even takes note. He strokes Magnus’ hair.

“In here, Isak.”

That does it. Magnus can almost hear her leave the apartment, and when Issy appears to the door it’s just him. Isak. Magnus looks at him, Even’s fingers in his hair. They don’t say anything. None of them says anything in such a long time that Magnus is sure he has somehow ruined everything.

Isak smiles.

“I want a piece of that action, too. I had the shittiest day at work.”

Even readjusts himself on the bed so that he’s about in the middle. He spreads his arms to the sides. Isak lays down by his side and snuggles his way up into Even’s armpit. Isak reaches out his hand over Even, touching Magnus’ hair as well.

“Come up here. Please.”

That is a tempting offer. Magnus crawls up under Even’s other arm, facing Isak over Even’s bare chest. Isak is resting his cheek on it, pouting his lips a bit.

“I want a kiss.”

Magnus looks instinctively up at Even. Even raises his brow.

“If he wants a kiss, what say do I have in it?”

Isak presses his hand on Magnus’ cheek. Magnus turns to look at him again.

“Mags. It’s okay. I promise. Now give me a kiss before I have to come and take it from you.”

Well, in that case.

Magnus reaches over Even’s bare chest and gives Isak a kiss. Two kisses, because he is a generous person, and a third one for good measure.

“Better now?” Magnus asks, pulling away from the kiss. Isak is still pouting.

“A bit.”

They rest their head on Even’s shoulders. Even plays with both their hair. It feels really nice. It feels like family.

“You know”, Magnus says, quietly, “I think I’ll sleep here tonight?”

It’s as much of a question as it is a statement. But both Isak’s lips reaching for his, and Even’s fingers in his hair, are making it clear to him. The answer is yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! It ended! I was planning on one more chapter but I think it isn't necessary.
> 
> I am not done with this lot, there will be another story, but this one is now told.


End file.
